Sweet Nothing in My Ear
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: It's all Mondler! See how it begins and read the first chapter :)
1. It all begins

**Monica gets pregnant in college. The kid is Chandler's, one night stand, he never knew about the baby. Because Monica's parents move once they figured out that she was pregnant. Monica and Chandler never stopped thinking about each other for years. They never kept in contact though since she moved. Ross and Chandler were never roommates. Monica is now 25 and lives in New York with her 5 y.o son Alex. Chandler is 26 and is in New York on business.**

Chandler was in the office looking over the paper work he got from his friend Tom. He really didn't understand what he was doing, but he figured if he just kept looking over the paper in his hands sooner or later it will maneuver to his brain. That's when Tom came in "Hey man." He said playing with the hacky-sack in his hands that him and Chandler would play a lot during their lunch break.

"Hey..." Chandler replied not really paying any attention to what was really going on.

"So did you find a place to stay yet?" Tom asked. Chandler was moved to the office up here for almost six months.

"No not yet." Chandler said rubbing his eyes.

"Well I got this friend who said that you can room with him until you find a place. Yeah, his roommate just moved, got married." Tom said

"Thanks man that would be great." Chandler said excited that he finally got a place to stay. "I get off in about an hour if you want to go grab a bite? He asked

"Sounds good" He replied

Once Chandler got off him and Tom went to a restaurant down the street. They walked into this sit down place called Alisondro's. They got escorted to their seats and soon began to order.

Once they ordered they started talking. "So do you have that report in for Steve yet?" He asked "He needs it by tomorrow or he..." Tom continued to talk but Chandler wasn't paying attention anymore, not since he heard someone yell.

"Ronda, I'm going to take my break now." Monica said coming out of the kitchen. She hung up her coat.

Chandler sat there and starred at the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. She had long black hair, they were in low piggy tails, which Chandler thought was even cuter. Probably so her hair doesn't get in the way; he thought.

Monica smiled "Yeah Alex is expecting me for lunch. I'll be back in like forty-five minutes." She said smiling in thanks as she left.

When Chandler saw her smile he couldn't just let her go like that. But Alex, she has a boyfriend; Chandler thought. He couldn't help but notice how familiar she looks to him. But he couldn't think of how...

"Chandler...?" Chandler turned his attention back to Tom when he heard him calling his name. "You okay?"

"...Yeah, yeah I'm fine..." He said as their food came. He couldn't stop thinking about the girl he just saw.

Monica got home to find Rachel and Alex playing the headbands game. Monica walked over to see what was on both of their heads, she walked behind Rachel so only Alex could see her. She waved her arms in the air to get his attention. She signed to him, elephant. He smiled then looked at Rachel. He signed elephant.

Rachel nodded. "You know it's weird that he always get the answer right once you walk through the door..." Rachel said turning around to Monica.

She just shrugged her shoulders and got herself a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Alex jumped up from his spot on the floor and over to Monica, she lifted him up "You ready?" She signed

He nodded "You coming Rach?"

"Sure. I got nothing better to do." Rachel got up and grabbed her coat.

So the three of them headed out.

They walked down the streets of New York hand in hand with Alex in the middle.

"So what are you and Ross doing for your anniversary?" Monica asked

"Just going out to dinner. Nothing special, but, later that night..."

Monica stopped her "Okay!" She smiled "He's my brother. That's all I need to know."

Alex saw the ice cream truck parked a block away. He tugged on Monica's pants. She looked down at him as he pointed to the direction it was.

Monica saw what he saw and they walked that way. Alex let go of their hands and started running towards the truck.

"Alex!" Monica yelled after him "Shit." She always cursed to herself when she remembered he couldn't hear her. They both started running after him.

He ran in the middle of the street. Alex stopped when he saw a car coming right towards him. Monica ran to him, scooped him up in her arms and ran out of the way.

He wrapped his arms around her neck and lied his head on her shoulder. He silently cried.

Tom and Chandler walked to Tom's friends place that could soon be Chandler's also.

They knocked on the door. A couple seconds later an average sized man answered.

"Hey man, what's up." Tom said walking in with Chandler following.

"Nice place you got here." Chandler said

"Thanks."

"Joey, this is Chandler. The guy I was telling you about." Tom said

'Oh, hey." He shook Chandler's hand

"Hey." He smiled

Later that night when Chandler was all moved in; him and Joey were talking. "So you got a girlfriend?" Joey asked

"No, not at the moment." He took another drink of his beer "You?"

"Yeah. Her name is Phoebe. Great girl, you'd like her." He smiled

Monica tucked Alex in to bed when she got home from work. She kissed him on the head then left the room silently. "How was he?" She asked Rachel who was at the kitchen table.

"Good, beat my ass at headbands again." She said

Monica smiled "I taught him well." She walked Rachel to the door "Thanks again." She said before she left.

Monica then went straight to bed from a long day.

**AN: What do you think? If you are confused now you wont be next chapter. It will get better soon, please review :)**


	2. You remember me

**Monica gets pregnant in college. The kid is Chandler's, one night stand, he never knew about the baby. Because Monica's parents move once they figured out that she was pregnant. Monica and Chandler never stopped thinking about each other for years. They never kept in contact though since she moved. Ross and Chandler were never roommates. Monica is now 25 and lives in New York with her 5 y.o son Alex. Chandler is 26 and is in New York on business.**

Chandler woke up from a banging coming from the kitchen. He slowly got out of bed and walked there.

Joey was trying to figure out how to make pancakes since Monica wasn't answering her door.

"Morning." Joey said once he saw Chandler come out of his room.

"Morning." Chandler said back, rubbing his eyes. He sat down on the stool at the counter and watched Joey attempt to cook breakfast. "What are you making?" He finally asked watching as Joey started pouring syrup in the bowl.

"Pancakes." He said simply

Chandler just nodded "I'm gonna go get ready."

Monica was putting on her make-up in the bathroom when Alex came running in. Monica waved at him.

Alex started moving around.

She realized he needed to use the bathroom and quickly stopped what she was doing and got out so he can go.

Once he was done and got out Monica smiled "Go get ready. I'm going to see if Uncle Joey can watch you today."

He started jumping for joy. He loved playing with Joey.

Twenty minutes later Monica walked over and walked right into Joey's apartment "Joey?" She called out.

He came out of the bathroom from brushing his teeth "Yeah?"

"Do you think you can watch Alex today? I would ask Rachel and Ross but it's their anniversary and I don't wanna ruin that." She told him

"Yeah, of course I'll watch him. You know how much I love that little guy." He smiled

Chandler came out of his room when he heard voices.

"Oh, Mon, this is my new roommate, Chandler." Joey said

Monica's heart stopped. She swallowed hard, remembering this Chandler. She couldn't believe he was here. What is she going to do, what is she going to tell him? Maybe he doesn't even remember me. Monica thought

Chandler saw her and recognized her from the restaurant him and Tom went to. That's the girl.

"Chandler this is my friend, Monica." Joey said

Those words struck Chandler like a million volts. He remembered the name Monica, he remembered clearly now, she was the same Monica that he couldn't stop thinking about for years. I wonder if she still remembers me? And if she would forgive me? Chandler thought

Joey saw the look they gave each other "You guys know each other or something?" He asked

They both looked at Joey "Umm...no, no I don't think so." Monica cut in and reached out for Chandler's hand "Hi."

"...Hi." He said slowly shaking her hand.

Neither of them moved from their spot. "Well I better get going." Chandler said still not moving, starring at her eyes.

Monica just nodded.

Chandler finally moved from Monica's gaze and left for work. "What was that all about?" Joey asked once he left

Monica looked at him "Nothing..." She didn't want to tell him anything, not until she spoke with Chandler about it first.

He just nodded deciding not to push her any further. If she wanted to tell him she would.

Monica went to go get Alex and bring him over to Joey's while she too went to work.

She tried to hurry home from work to pick him up, she was hoping Chandler wasn't there yet. She didn't want to face him again. That was very awkward what happened that morning. She didn't want it to happen with Alex there. There will just be questions she won't know how to answer. Not yet.

Monica went up to Joey's apartment and let herself in. They were playing with the chick and duck Joey got when Alex was born.

Alex saw the door open and his mom appear, he got up off the floor and ran to her.

Monica smiled and picked him up. "Thanks for watching him Joe. I better go and start dinner, I'll talk to you later." She said. Monica looked back at Alex. Yeah, she could see a little bit of Chandler in him. Thank God he wasn't there when she got there.

The next day Alex was sick with a bad cold so Monica stayed home from work to watch him. Every time he got sick she would let him stay in his PJ's all day while watching T.V. with a box of tissues next to him on the couch.

Monica was in the kitchen making french toast and orange juice when she saw the lights flash. People that knew Monica well know to ring the bell that she had installed when she found out Alex was deaf and couldn't hear. So she got the door bell so when people ring it the lights would flash for Alex to know someones at the door.

Monica went to go answer it. She was surprised to see who was standing there.

"Chandler..."

He smiled "Umm, we're all out of milk. Joey said you might have some?" He said shyly

"Yeah..." She paused looking at him "I just have one question, why did you ring the bell?" She asked pointing to it on the side of the door.

"Oh, Joey said when I come over to ring the door bell, not knock." He explained "Is that not okay?"

"No, It's fine." She said "He didn't tell you why?"

He shook his head.

She nodded again.

Chandler looked down at his shoes "You don't remember me...do you?" He asked looked up at her.

She sighed "I do remember you." She said softly

"Then why did you tell Joey you didn't?" He asked

Monica leaned up against the door "It's complicated." She explained having nothing else to say.

He just nodded not wanting to push her any further and ask why.

They sat there for what seemed like hours just starring in each others eyes.

Monica then felt someone tugging on her pants, she looked down to find Alex starring back up at her. She looked back up at Chandler and saw him starring at Alex in shock. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. She bent down to Alex's level and signed him something. He then ran off and Monica stood back up again looking at Chandler "Like I said, it's complicated."

He kept on looking her in the eyes then glanced back at Alex every once in awhile. "He can't talk?" He asked

Monica looked at him with anger. She hated when people asked that "No, he's deaf." She said starting to close the door.

But Chandler stopped her before it fully closed "How old is he?" He asked still starring at her.

"Five. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to finish cooking his breakfast." She said closing the door.

Chandler stood on the other side of the door. He still had a million questions running through his head. He turned around and headed back for his apartment when he forgot something. He sighed and turned back around. He once again rang the door bell.

But this time instead of Monica answering the little boy he saw earlier did. Monica showed up soon after, still not looking happy about his presents.

Chandler bent down and smiled to the little boy . He waved to him trying to communicate with him some how.

Monica saw this and it surprised her. He was actually being sweet and nice.

Alex backed up slowly and hugged his mothers legs, slightly hiding his face behind them.

Chandler looked up at Monica "I actually learned some sign-language in college...It was my choice of language." He said standing up "I forgot the milk, Joey will be expecting it." He gave her a small smile.

Monica nodded and slowly moved to the kitchen.

Chandler saw that the little boy was starring at him "What's his name?" He asked Monica.

She turned and looked at him "Alex."

He smiled and looked down at him slowly and carefully signing "Alex." Making sure he got it right. It's been a while since he signed.

He then remembered when he first saw Monica at the restaurant. She didn't have a boyfriend Alex. Her son was Alex.

That made him smile a little.


	3. There's more to it

All those feelings came flooding back from when Chandler saw Monica again, and seeing her with a kid just makes him want to get to know her better. Not like the last time, he dreaded leaving her like that. But he had to, there were too many feelings to deal with after the night they spent together.

He was at work trying once again, to concentrate. Until Tom came in "Hey, what's up?" He asked sitting down in the chair in front of Chandler's desk.

"Good. Great." Chandler smiled

"Why so smiley?" He asked smiling back "I haven't seen you this happy since..." He thought "Since that girl you saw at the restaurant a couple days ago."

Chandler's smile just got bigger. He tried covering it with the paper in front of him.

"Oh my God!" Tom said "You went back and asked her out didn't you?"

Chandler's smile faded and he put down the paper "No." He said. He wish he asked her out last night though. "Okay, so the first day I stayed with Joey. I went to go get dressed, then I heard these voices..."

"Oh the voices that tell you, why did I buy this shirt?" Tom said. Knowing just how that feeling was.

Chandler looked at him confused "No." He sighed "Anyway, I walked out of my room and guess who was standing in my kitchen?" He said.

"She wasn't?"

"Oh she was! She turned out to be the person living across the hall." He said smiling again at the thought of Monica.

"Wow." Tom leaned back in his chair "Didn't you get lucky. So did you ask her out?"

Chandler sighed once again "I couldn't." He said leaning back in his chair.

"Why not?"

"That girl from the restaurant, the girl in my kitchen that lives across the hall. Was the same girl that I told you about. The girl that I had that one night stand with in college."

Tom was shocked. He was trying to remember the girl Chandler told him about. They were best friends in college, they told each other everything. His eyes got wide once he figured out the name "Monica? The girl you couldn't stop thinking about for years?"

Chandler just nodded. "That's the one."

Monica was on her way to work after dropping Alex off at school. He went to Franklin School For The Deaf. He has made a lot of friends there. Monica was glad to get him in to a school where he wasn't singled out, where he could play with other little boys just like him. But since he is five and still young he only goes for half the day, that's when either Rachel, Ross, Joey or even Phoebe sometimes would pick him up and watch him the rest of the day until Monica got off. Being a single mother she couldn't take off as much as she would like. She needed the money.

Monica arrived at work and saw it wasn't that busy; well it was only nine in the morning. She hung up her coat and went in the kitchen.

She had a lot on her mind. Alex, Chandler...Chandler and Alex. Why, why did he come back? She finally got over him, and he reappears in her life again. Seeing him brought back old feelings. How was she suppose to break the news to him? She couldn't just keep it from him. Not now. Expectually since he lives across the hall from her.

She had to do it soon, the longer she waits the harder it will be to tell him.

Her bigger problem was the rest of the gang, she didn't tell any of them who Alex's father was. She couldn't, expectually to Ross. Oh God Ross...he will kill Chandler if he figured out he was the father.

They seemed to have a good time when Joey invited him over to meet Chandler the other day.

The only real person she told all this to was Rachel. She was there with her is college, until she moved. Then they found each other again when Monica moved to New York and they became roommates. Until Rachel started to get serious with Ross and they moved in together. Rachel felt bad leaving Monica alone with a four year old. But she said it was fine, and if she needed anything she was right across the street.

Monica sighed.

She didn't realize how loud it was until Rhonda said something "Honey is everything okay? You seem lost." She asked going over to her.

Monica looked at her "It's a long story..."

"I've got time." She smiled seeing their only customer leave the building.

Monica gave her a small smile and began her long story.

...okay, Rachel and Rhonda were the only two people that knew the whole story.

Monica was walking up the stairs to her apartment after work. She got her keys out of her purse ready to open the door. She got to the top step and stopped when seeing Chandler outside his apartment just sitting on the floor.

Chandler saw Monica come up the stairs and quickly stood up and brushed off his pants.

"What are you doing out in the hall?" She asked

He looked back to his closed door then Monica "Umm...I forgot my keys." He said

Monica nodded slowly not buying his excuse "Joey got a girl over?" She asked

He nodded shyly smiling.

Monica smiled back. She went over to her door, hesitating before opened it. Turning back towards Chandler she said "You're welcome to come in if you'd like."

"That's okay, I don't want it too be weird..." He said

"Why would it be weird?" She asked

But before he could answer Alex came running to Monica. She lifted him up in her arms and hugged him tight.

Rachel came over. She stopped when she saw Chandler. She knew that Chandler. "Well I better go, leave you two alone for awhile." She looked at Alex then Chandler then back to Alex "Want to go get a muffin?" She signed and also said out loud to him. He nodded and slid down Monica's side and grabbed Rachel's hand "Bye." She smiled and looked from Monica to Chandler.

They stood there and watched the two of them walk down the stairs. They then heard Joey in his apartment. "I think I can come in for a while." Chandler said

Monica smiled and they both walked in to her apartment.

**I think that's a good place to stop :) I have a big test I need to study for...U.S. History :( Well I will write more later, if not tomorrow and maybe even update by then. Please review!**


	4. I'm sorry

**Thanks for all the great reviews!**

Monica walked through the door with Chandler following behind. He shut the door.

"Would you like something to drink?" Monica asked going over to the fridge.

"Sure, thanks." He replied still standing by the door.

Monica got him a bottle of water and turned around. She handed it to him "You can sit down if you'd like." She smiled

He smiled back at her and sat down in the chair at the kitchen table.

"I just need to go check something before I forget, I'll be right back." Monica said going to Alex's room for his Spider-Man backpack to grab his matching lunch box. He always forget's to take it out and put it on the table for Monica to repack the next day.

Chandler watched as Monica came back out of what he guessed was Alex's room with his book bag. She went over to the table and hooked it on the back of the chair. She then unzipped it and got his lunch box out. She looked at Chandler who was starring at her. She smiled "He always forgets to take it out." She explained walking over to the counter where she emptied what was left.

Once she was done she got herself a bottle of water and sat down across from Chandler.

Niether wanting to say anything, neither knowing _what_ to say. But they did want to break the awkward silence that spread between them.

"I'm sorry for leaving you like that." Chandler said looking down at his water in his hands that rested on the table.

"Don't worry about it. You obviously didn't _want_ to stay. I wasn't going to make you." She said taking another drink.

"I got nervous seeing you lying next to me when I woke up. Seeing, the _most_ beautiful young lady lying in my arms, it just...I couldn't get hurt by someone breaking my heart and leaving me again." Chandler said sadly remembering his past girlfriends "I guess I just wanted to beat you to it."

"So instead you left _me_? You thought that I was going to just grab my stuff and leave you." She paused and looked at him. She didn't look at him the way she did last time, not with anger, but with sadness and hurt. "I would never do that Chandler. I am not the kind of girl that just sleeps around..." She raised her voice a little. Pausing and saying more softly "That night that we had together was...amazing." She smiled "Nothing could compare to that."

Chandler smiled. If he knew that she was having the same feelings he was, he never would have left. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't know you felt that way." He said looking in her eyes "If it helps, I never stopped thinking about you since that night." He confessed

"I never stopped thinking about you either." She said softly. Embarrassed that she actually just admitted that.

Chandler smiled and took this chance to do what he's been wanting to do all week "Do you think we could ever try this again?" He motioned between them.

Monica thought about it for a moment "I don't think that's such a good idea." She said "But I would love to be your friend." She gave him a hopeful smile.

Chandler just nodded "I should probably go." He said getting up and leaving her apartment.

Monica watched as he left.

Chandler paused on the other side of Monica's door. He headed down the stairs, out the door and down the street. Needing to take a walk.

Monica got up and went to the door pausing before opening it. She couldn't do this, she couldn't be just friends. She needed him, Alex needed a father.

She opened the door and went across the hall to his apartment. She opened the door but couldn't find him so she went to his room. He wasn't there. She sighed, maybe this isn't meant to be; she said to herself before walking out and down stairs to Central Perk to retrieve Rachel from Alex.

Chandler was walking down the street.

He was thinking, thinking about what just happened. Maybe this was a mistake, moving in across from her. He didn't want to have that awkward feeling every time he saw her. Hopefully this was just a crush, I don't want to make the same mistake like last time. She just wanted to be friends, nothing more. Maybe it was best that way.

Chandler walked through Central Park before he headed back home. It was getting late, and being new to this city he didn't feel comfortable walking around at night.

The next day Monica didn't see much of Chandler. But it looked like that was going to turn around when Joey came in with Chandler and Alex behind him "Hey Mon." He smiled

Alex ran to his mother on the couch and hugged her. He showed her his new rubber-band ball. "Wow buddy." She smiled "Where did you get that?" She said out loud while signing. **(AN: Okay I'm really getting tired of saying they signed and said at the same time, so just assume they do both, unless I say otherwise.)**

Alex pointed to Chandler who was still standing in the door way.

She looked behind her and stood up "You didn't have to do that." She told him messing with Alex's hair.

"I wanted to." He said looking down at Alex "I remember when I had one when I was young, couldn't put it down." He smiled

Monica looked at him looking at Alex. She was getting really worried that Chandler knew something already.

"Hey Mon, when's dinner gonna be ready? I'm hungry!" He said rubbing his stomach.

Monica looked over at Joey "Soon." She told him.

Phoebe, Rachel and Ross walked in "I do not walk like that." Ross protested as Rachel and Phoebe smiled and sat down at the table.

"Yes you do." Rachel said

Ross sighed.

"How do you walk?" Joey asked

"Like **you** walk. My walk is NORMAL!" Ross said banging on the table.

Alex tugged on Monica's shirt. She looked at him and signed what they were saying.

"Walk, prove us wrong." Phoebe said

Ross sighed "I don't wanna..." He said sitting down.

Alex smiled he went over to them and waved getting their attention. He then walked away, imitating his Uncle.

Everyone laughed. Monica and Chandler smiled "That's how you walk!" Rachel said pointing at Alex.

Ross got up and started walking away. Everyone just laughed harder.

Chandler watched how close this group of friends was. He was happy to be a part of that. And hoped it would last a while.

**What did you think of that chapter? I'm going to update again today, I'm almost done with the next chapter :)**


	5. The rubber band ball

After everyone left Monica put Alex to bed and started cleaning up the living room where he was playing with his cars on the floor.

Chandler went to his room after leaving Monica's place. He had fun over at Monica's. It wasn't awkward or weird, it was like that conversation they had the night before never happened. It almost felt as if she changed her mind about being just friends.

"I have to stop saying that. She doesn't want me." Chandler said to himself in his empty room.

Monica checked on Alex one last time before going to bed.

The next day everyone came over to Monica's for breakfast. Besides Chandler. Monica was a little upset that he didn't come over with Joey and was wondering where he was. "Where's Chandler?" She asked as Joey sat down and started to dig in.

"Had to be at work early." He explained

Monica nodded in understandment. She continued to pack Alex's lunch thinking if what Joey said was true or was just an excuse? She thought about it and looked at the clock. It was only 7:30.

Everyone talked for a little bit before they all started filing out and heading off to work.

Monica helped Alex put on his book bag before they too left for the day.

They were walking down the street to his school. Alex was playing with his rubber band ball that Chandler got him when he dropped it. He tried picking it back up but the people around him kept kicking it out of his reach. He struggled to find it. He was worried that he was never going to see it again.

Monica saw Alex whipping around like he was looking for something. She moved aside out of everyone's way and bent down in front of him "What's wrong?" She signed.

He looked behind him again looking for the ball.

Monica looked at him and then his hands. She moved his head towards hers "Where's your ball?" She signed

He started to get upset and cry "I dropped it." He signed to her.

Monica saw him start to cry. "Hey...we can make you a new one okay." She tried cheering him up. Monica looked at her watch "We have to go to school." She grabbed his hand again and continued to walk the way to his school.

She knew how much he loved that ball. Like father like son; she thought.

Monica was running around the kitchen trying to prepare food for the customers when Rhonda came through the double doors "Monica, someones on the phone for you!" She shouted through the kitchen.

"Can you take a message? I'm kind of busy right now." She said putting the finishing touches on one plate and starting the next.

"They said it was an emergency." Monica looked up. The word emergency she feared the most, like a deer in headlights. Every time she got a call and they said emergency it always involved Alex. Like the time when they found out he was deaf, or when he broke his arm playing on the playground at school and falling off the monkey-bars, or the time where he stepped in broken glass from where Joey was watching him and they were playing with a ball in the house.

Monica ran through the building of Alex's school, she went up to the front desk. "Hi, I'm Monica Geller, Alex's mom." She told him.

"Yes, room A153. Down the hall third door on the left." He told Monica who was already half way there before he told her what room number.

Monica looked through the window of the classroom and saw kids running around, and Alex sitting on the table top with his teacher and the principle next to him. Monica walked in and went over to him "What's wrong?" She asked them.

"I don't know, he just keeps asking for you." The teacher explained.

Monica looked over at Alex. He removed his hands from his eyes. "Honey what's wrong?" She asked

"I can't remember." He signed to her.

Monica looked down at his untied shoe laces. She bent down. Alex watched his mother sign to him...

"You remember the song Aunt Phoebe thought you?" She signed "It's just a little game...You wanna learn how to tie your shoe? It's a very easy thing to do. Just sit on down and I'll give you the scoop... What's that? It's called the loop-de-loop."

Monica grabbed each lace in her hands

"You put your laces in each hand, go under and over again, take your loop-de-loop and pull, and your shoes are looking cool. You go over and back, left to right, loop-de-loop and hold 'em tight. Like the bunny ears or a Christmas bow, lace 'em up and you're ready to go! Take your loop-de-loop and pull, and your shoes are lookin' cool."

Monica sang as she retied his shoes and the teacher signed to him for her. Alex's frown turned into a smile as he remembered how to tie his shoes.

"Sorry we had to call you." The principle and teacher apologized to Monica.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled and took Alex's hand. It was noon and Alex was free to go home now so Monica decided to walk him back home with her. She might as well take her lunch break right now anyway.

As they walked home Monica called Ross to meet her at her house so he can watch him while she went back to work.

She arrived at her house fifteen minutes later, Ross was already there waiting for them. "Thank you so much for watching him." Monica said "You know what time I get off, but I have to run to the grocery store after so it might be like forty-five minutes later before I get home." She said kissing Alex goodbye and leaving.

Monica rushed back to work because her lunch break was now over and the longer she had off the less she gets paid for the day.

Chandler was at work in a meeting. "Now since we are getting new comers to the building some of you will have to work at home for a while." His boss explained.

Chandler wasn't paying much attention, he was doodling on his notebook "Mr. Bing, you are one of the employees that will be working from home." She said.

Chandler looked up. There wasn't much he could say from preventing this from happening, so he just went with it "Yes ma'am." This situation now would make it harder for him to stay away from Monica.

After work Chandler was walking home. He was about to cross the busy street when he fell. Chandler got up embarrassed and looked down at what he tripped over.

Monica bought some rubber bands so Alex could make his own rubber band ball. She walked up to her apartment; hands full of grocery's and stopped so she can try to get her keys out.

Chandler walked up the stairs and saw Monica struggling to open her apartment door "Here, I'll get it." Chandler said cutting in and opening the door for her.

Monica smiled "Thanks." And walked in.

Chandler followed.

Ross watched as Monica walked through the door. He went to the kitchen and helped her unload the grocery's.

"Um...do you know where Alex is?" Chandler asked

Monica looked at him. Ross nodded "Yeah, he's just in his room coloring." Ross said

Chandler nodded and headed for his room. He peeked in and smiled. He went over to him and sat down on the floor.

Alex looked up and smiled when he saw Chandler. He liked Chandler a lot, expectually since he knew sign-language, he didn't open his mouth wide and tried yelling like other people did. But he never got to see him as much as he wanted. His mom never invited him over like she invited his Aunt's and Uncle's over. Alex wished Chandler could be his Uncle like Joey was.

He got up from his spot on the floor and hugged him.

Monica said goodbye to Ross and went over to Alex's room. She got there just in time to see him hug Chandler. She decided to stop and watch from the door way.

Chandler smiled when Alex hugged him. He started to have a real liking to Alex, there was something about him that made him special to Chandler.

Alex sat in front of him smiling.

"I have something that might be yours." He signed then took out a round, rubber band ball out of his pocket and handed it to him.

Alex's smile got bigger, he couldn't believe it, he thought he lost it forever. He took it from Chandler's hands.

"Those rubber bands can get pretty slick in your hands, ha?" Chandler said smiling.

Alex nodded and hugged him again "Thanks." He signed

Monica saw this all from outside of Alex's door, she couldn't believe he found it, just like that.

Chandler got up off the floor. Monica quickly moved away from the door and to the kitchen. Chandler walked out and smiled when he caught Monica walking away from the door. "I'll see you around." Chandler said walking towards the door.

Monica nodded, she watched as he opened the door. She couldn't just let him go like that. "Wait, Chandler..." Chandler stopped and turned to her. Monica walked over to him "Thanks, for finding his ball. He was pretty unset when he lost it." She told him.

"It wasn't a problem...well I actually tripped over it on my way home." He said

Monica laughed.

Chandler smiled, he loved it when she laughs.

She stopped and looked him in the eyes "And about what I said before..."

"Don't worry about it. And if you're worried about hurting my feeling or anything, it's alright, I'll get over it." He started walking away again.

"That's...that's not what I was going to say." He stopped and looked at her again. Monica stepped closer "About what you said, trying this again..." She motioned between them "I would like to give that a try, if you'd still let me." She smiled

Chandler smiled. "I'm glad." He paused "What do you say, Friday at seven? Nice dinner?" He asked hoping that wasn't too soon.

Monica's small smile turned into a grin "I would like that."

He continued to smile "Okay."

"Okay."

"It's a date."

She giggled "It is."

He smiled "Bye..."

"Bye." And she shut the door behind him.

Both leaning up against the door, both thinking about what Friday will be like.

**YAY! Hope you liked it, please review if you want me to continue!**


	6. The date

Friday night rolled around and Rachel and Phoebe helped Monica pick out the perfect dress for tonight. "Isn't it weird that you and Chandler are going out? I mean you only known each other for like a week." Phoebe said

Monica and Rachel looked at each other "Phoebe there's something I need to tell you..."

"OH MY GOD!" Phoebe said shocked walking out of Monica's room with them following.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, it's just I didn't think he would come back and when he did I didn't know how to tell anyone..."

"Woh! No one else knows besides Rachel and I?" Phoebe asked turning around.

Monica nodded "And please don't tell anyone. I wanted to wait until I told Chandler first." She said

"I understand. Your secret's safe with me." She smiled and hugged her.

After the hug Monica looked at her "What was that for?" She asked

"I just felt like you needed a hug before you get beat up by your brother once he figures out you told us before him." Phoebe said walking away.

Monica glared at her.

Chandler went by the flower store before picking up Monica for their date. He walked in and saw like fifty different flowers.

He was looking around the store not sure which ones to buy. "Can I help you with anything?" Chandler turned around.

"Yeah, actually what flowers are good for a first date?"

"Well, roses are nice to give a special someone. Did you two just meet?" The clerk asked Chandler walking over to the section of roses.

"No, we've known each other before this. But lost contact then a couple weeks later we saw each other again." Chandler explained.

He nodded "These roses are good for first dates, or these..." He pointed them out.

"Does each color have a special meaning to it?" Chandler asked

"Yes they do..." He started telling Chandler all the different meanings of each color.

Monica put the finishing touches on then went over to the couch where Rachel, Phoebe and Alex were watching T.V. "I still can't believe you and Chandler..."

"Phoebe, let it go." Monica said afraid Chandler might be on the other end and hear what they were talking about.

Monica turned to Alex and got his attention "Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Rachel are going to watch you tonight, okay?" She said.

"Where you going?" He signed

"I'm going to go out to dinner with Chandler." She told him "Remember, you like Chandler." He nodded and smiled.

"He's coming to play too." He signed and went to go get his toys that they could play with.

Monica looked at Rachel and Phoebe who were starring back at her. She got up and followed him to his room.

Chandler walked up the stairs to Monica's apartment nervous than ever. "It's just a date." Chandler said to himself taking a deep breath before knocking on the door.

They heard someone knocking on the door. Rachel started to get up to answer the door but Phoebe was faster, wanting to see if she can really tell that Alex and Chandler looked a like.

Phoebe hurried and went to the door. She opened it to reveal Chandler on the other side. "Hey Chandler." She said moving a side and letting him in. Yep, she could see Alex in him...now that she knew. "She'll be right out...Alex." She explained.

"Something wrong?" He asked worried.

"No." She assured him.

Monica went over to Alex and watched him get all his toys out of the boxes Monica just put away a couple hours before. "Honey...Chandler's not coming over to play with you." She told him.

He stopped and looked at her, sad.

"He can play with you some other day, okay?" She said. He bowed his head and nodded. She lifted his head so she can still talk to him "How about tomorrow? He can come over all day tomorrow and play with you." She signed

His frown slowly turned into a smile. He hugged his mother.

Rachel went over to Alex's room "Mon, Chandler's here." She told him.

She looked over at her "Okay, thanks." She got up and walked out the door.

Once Chandler saw Monica appear his jaw dropped. She was gorgeous, no words to describe. She was wearing a kneel length black dress, with spaghetti straps. She was also wearing matching black high heels that were open toed. Her hair was down and slightly curled.

Monica walked over to Chandler and smiled "Hey."

"Hey." He handed her the flowers in his hand "I got these for you." He smiled "I didn't know which ones to get so I got one of each." He told her "Yeah, the pink means happiness, yellow means caring, and red means beauty and love." He smiled shyly

She smiled and took them from him "Thank you, they're beautiful."

"Like you." He smiled

"Awww!" They both looked over and saw Rachel and Phoebe standing there.

They smiled "I'll just put these in water, then we can go." She told him.

He smiled.

Chandler looked at Phoebe and Rachel who were looking at him funny "What?" He asked

"Nothing." They shrugged still starring at him.

Chandler shook it off.

Alex ran out of his room after picking back up his toys. He ran straight to Chandler and hugged his legs.

Chandler smiled and bent down. "Hey."

"You're coming tomorrow." He smiled "Mommy said you can come over and play with me all day." He signed excited.

Chandler looked over at Monica "Sorry, I should have checked with you first." She said.

"No, it's fine." He looked back at Alex "Can't wait."

Monica and Chandler were seated at the restaurant waiting for their food. "So how did you find out Alex was deaf?" Chandler asked

"Well, he was just 18 months and I was on the floor playing with him." She said "Well there was this loud bang. So loud that I even had to cover my ears...but he didn't flinch." She explained.

"What was the loud bang?" He asked

"I never really found out. I think it was coming from outside. On the street or something."

"That's so sad. I'm sorry." He said

"Thanks, well I brought him to the Doctor's to check him out later that week. They called me a couple days later and told me. They then fixed him for hearing aids. But we never got them." She said

"Why not?" He asked

"Too much money." She explained "Can't afford it." Monica took another drink of her wine. She really didn't want to talk about it.

Chandler could sense Monica getting uncomfortable with the subject. "You look really nice tonight." He said

She smiled looking at him again "Thanks. You look pretty good yourself."

He smiled "I hope you don't mind me asking, where's Alex's father?"

Monica looked him in the eyes. "Well, actually...remember when I told you that night we had together was amazing?" He nodded "Well, it was so amazing because, that night, I got Alex." She told him softly.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Chandler...you're Alex's father."

**Finally! There you guys go :)...But wait, what does Chandler think about that? What's his reaction...REVIEW and I will post!**


	7. finding out

**AN: For all those people who don't like that I just left you with a cliff-hanger like that...HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

"Chandler...You're Alex's father." Monica told him slowly.

Chandler looked at her shocked "Excuse me..." He paused "Why-why would you say that?"

"Because it's true."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked both angry at her and the fact that he wasn't there to watch his son grow up.

"I'm so sorry. Once my parents found out I was pregnant they refused to let me see you. And then we moved..." She said trailing off "Then when you came back, all those old feelings came back and I didn't know how to tell you." She explained "I am **so** sorry Chandler, please forgive me."

He was silent not knowing how to respond to that. He started to have strong feelings for Monica and nothing could change that, suprisingly, not even this. And Alex...he doesn't want to miss out on anymore of his sons life. "Um...I need to, I need to use the bathroom." He said getting up.

Chandler splashed water on his face. He took a couple deep breaths and walked back out where he found Monica leaning over, elbows on the table and head in her hands. She looked up when Chandler sat back down. "Look, I'm not going to yell cause I know that won't do anything besides draw attention." He said looking down "I love that boy so much, and knowing that he is my son...just makes me love him even more." He said playing with the napkin in his hands "I'm not going to run away because I did that to you once and...I never stopped regretting the day when I did." He looked up at her "I'd like to be apart of his life..." He reached across the table and took her hands in his "Your life." He smiled.

Monica smiled. She was so glad that he took this so well "I would love it if you'd be there too."

After dinner they walked back to their apartments, both smiling inside. They stopped outside of Monica's apartment. "Thanks for tonight I had a lot of fun, and I wanted to tell you sooner..."

"Mon, it's fine. I'm just glad you told me now and not later when we are dating and..." Chandler stopped when he realized what he just said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I mean I meant it, it's just whenever, you're such a wonderful..."

Monica smiled "Chandler, it's alright..." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek "I'll see you tomorrow?" She said

He nodded "Yeah, see you tomorrow." He smiled

"Goodnight." She said before going inside.

Once that apartment door shut Chandler was jumping for joy, smiling.

That night he was lying in bed replaying the conversation Monica and him had earlier that day. _'Chandler...you're Alex's father.' _Chandler looked up at the ceiling "I'm a dad." He said quietly to himself in the dark room "I'm...a dad." No matter how many times he said it he still couldn't believe it. Not only was he a dad but he was the father of the most perfect child. And that most perfect child belonged to the most perfect girl...and Chandler.

Monica told Rachel and Phoebe that she told Chandler about Alex and how he took the news. "Surprisingly he took it pretty well." Monica was sitting on the couch telling them all about her date with Chandler. It was quarter to eleven at night. "He said he wanted to be apart of his life."

"That's great Mon, I'm so happy for you." Rachel smiled

"So he didn't run off?" Phoebe asked

"No, well he went to the bathroom, I was sure he was going to leave me...but he didn't." Monica smiled

"Oh my God, you love him don't you?" Rachel said

Monica looked at her "No I don't." She defended herself.

Phoebe pointed to her "Yes you do. You're blushing."

Monica slapped her hand away "No I'm not. You know what, it's getting late." She said getting up. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Monica pushed them towards the door.

"Wear something nice. Chandler's coming over..." They said right before Monica shut the door.

She walked to Alex's room to check on him. She went over to his bedside and pulled up his blankets to his shoulder's. She then kissed him on the forehead before leaving and walking to her room to change and get ready for bed.

Chandler and Monica both fell asleep that night thinking about each other.

Monica woke up and walked out of her room to find Alex watching cartoons with the subtitles on. She went over to him and kissed him on the head "You hungry?" She signed

He nodded.

She went over to the kitchen to get him some cereal really quick so she can hurry and get ready before anyone comes over for breakfast.

Chandler walked out of his room just in time to see Joey walking out of the bathroom in a bath towel. "Hey, good morning. I'm about to go over to Monica's you want me to wait for you?" Joey asked

"No, you go ahead. I'll be over in a little bit." He said

Joey nodded and started to walk away. He stopped and looked at Chandler remembering something "Hey, how did the date go late night?" He asked

Chandler smiled "Good. It went really good."

"Oh..." Joey smiled "I see."

"What? No, nothing happened." Chandler said "We just talked and she told me about Alex. And I've decided to be apart of his life."

"His life? What are you talking about?" Joey asked confused

"Alex, Monica told me and I'm not going to walk out on her like last time."

"Last time? Dude, what are you talking about?" Joey said

Chandler stopped talking. "Monica didn't tell you..."

"Tell me what?" Joey asked

"Never mind. I'm going to go take a shower now, I'll meet you over there when I'm done." He said quickly turning to the bathroom and shutting the door.

"What the hell?" Joey said to himself and went to his room to change.

Chandler walked in Monica's apartment to see everyone sitting at the table.

Alex saw Chandler walk in, he hopped off of his Uncle Ross's lap and ran to him. Chandler scooped him up in his arms. "We going to play today." He signed

Chandler nodded and set him back down. He looked over at Monica and caught her starring at him smiling. He smiled back and sat down at the table. Monica got him a plate and handed it to him.

"Chandler, what were you talking about earlier?" Joey asked

Chandler looked around and saw everyone starring at him. He then looked over at Monica "Monica, can I talk to you for a minute?" He said and grabbed her hand dragging her to her bedroom and shutting the door. "Who did you tell about us?" He asked

She shrugged "Just Phoebe and Rachel. I didn't want to tell anyone else before you." She explained "Why?"

"Cause I might have told Joey."

Her eyes got wide "What do you mean might have?"

"I mean I told him but not clearly and before I got into detail I walked away. He might have put the pieces together." He said

Monica nodded taking a deep breath "Well we're going to have to tell them eventually..." Monica said and opened her door. They both walked back to the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Ross asked.

Monica and Chandler looked at each other "Guys, we need to tell you something..." Monica started "You see, this isn't the first time Chandler and I met."

"What are you talking about?" Ross asked

"We kind of had a night together, in college." Monica told both Joey and Ross.

"What!?" They both said

"How?" Ross asked

"Ross, I think you can figure that one out on your own." Rachel said

"That's not all..." Monica continued "That night, well...Alex was conceived." She said barely above a whisper

"What?" They said not hearing her clearly.

She sighed and looked them both in the eye "Chandler's Alex's father."

Ross's eyes got wide. Joey's jaw dropped "WHAT!"

Ross got up and stormed towards Chandler "You son of a bitch. You're the one that knocked up my sister!" He pushed him back against the couch.

Alex saw his Uncle get up quick. He wasn't sure what was going on but he got up and moved out of the way and to his mom's side.

"I didn't just knock her up!" Chandler defended himself "I loved her..." He looked at Monica "It may have been for one night but, it was the best night of my life. Not only because it was with you but because we got Alex out of it." He looked down at Alex.

Ross loosened up "You didn't just take advantage of her?"

Chandler looked at him "No, I would never do that."

Ross nodded "I'm sorry..." He patted down the area where he grabbed him on the shirt "And for what it's worth. I like you, and I'm happy for you." He said backing off. He looked around at the group. "I better get going now..."

"Yeah, dinosaurs aren't going to kill themselves." Phoebe said

Ross glared at her, and left.

Soon after everyone left.

Monica and Chandler looked at each other and smiled. The hard part was over.

**There you go :) Please, please, please review!**


	8. The play date

**For this chapter...or the future chapter's every time Alex is in the room with Monica and Chandler...or anyone else for that matter and they talk to each other picture them signing while talking too. I just think it would be easier to tell you now instead of writing it every sentence...I might have already told you that but I can't remember. So just think of this as a reminder :)**

Monica was sitting on Alex's bed watching as Alex showed Chandler all his toys. He was taking everything out of his toy box. Alex was really excited to play with Chandler all day, he showed him everything in his room. He was about to show him all his clothes too when Monica went over to him and stopped him. "Alex I don't think Chandler needs to see all your clothes okay." She smiled "Why don't you play with the toys you have out."

He nodded and went to his race car track. It was still in the box, Monica didn't know how to put it together so he never really got a chance to play with it yet.

"You got a race track?" Chandler signed to him going over to Alex from sitting on the floor next to all his toys "I use to have one of these they are so cool. You wanna put it together?"

Monica smiled "You know how?" She asked "I tried, it didn't work out to well." Monica said remembering Christmas Day when Alex opened it and she tried putting it together for him. She pushed a couple pieces together so hard they almost broke. She also might have thrown away a couple of peices by accident. "If you are missing any piece's and you looked everywhere for them, don't bother they're probably in the junk yard by now..." Monica said getting up "Alex can I borrow Chandler for a second?" She asked

"He's going to put this together."

"I know, he'll be back..." Monica said "Chandler can I talk to you in the kitchen." He nodded getting up and following her out. "Okay, I haven't told Alex about you being his father either so if you don't mind..."

"Don't worry about it, I won't say anything." He assured her

She smiled "Thanks."

"If it's alright with you, could I be there when you tell him?"

She nodded "I would love it if you were."

"Thank you..." He hugged her.

Chandler pulled away slightly and looked into Monica's eyes. He leaned in about to kiss her when he felt like he was being pushed away. He looked down and saw Alex trying to push him towards his room. He smiled at Monica who smiled back laughing and turned around walking back to Alex's room to start building the race track with or without all the pieces.

Monica was about to go into her room and reorganize her closet when the phone rang. The lights flickered. Another thing Monica got installed so Alex knew when someone was calling. She went to answer it "Hello...yeah." She looked at the clock "Okay, fifteen minutes?" She looked in Alex's room and saw him and Chandler laughing. "Okay, bye." She hung up and went to go get her coat.

Monica walked to Alex's room. "Chandler..." He looked up at her "I have to go into work. You think you're going to be okay with him for a couple hours?" She asked

"Yeah, we're gonna have fun.." He smiled looking over at Alex next to him.

Monica went over and knelt in front of Alex and told him she was leaving for awhile. He nodded and hugged her goodbye. Monica looked back at Chandler "Now if he needs anything you know my number." She told him "He get's scared of the dark and doesn't like to be alone. He's allergic to watermelon, peanuts, and bee stings. He likes to wander so watch him every minute..." Chandler stood up and walked Monica to the door "He hates spiders and don't let him eat all the animal crackers, he will." She told him as he opened the door for her "And...you know what, why don't I just stay."

"Monica." Chandler smiled "Everything's going to be fine, it's only a couple hours." He said "Were you this worried when Rachel or Ross or anybody else watched him?"

"Well no, but..." She started before Chandler cut her off.

"It's going to be just fine. Okay?" He said stroking the side of her arms.

She nodded smiling "Okay." She looked at her watch "I better go." She said and left.

Chandler went back and played with Alex.

A couple hours later Monica walked back into the apartment after work. She didn't hear anything or see anyone. She listened a little closer and could hear a little snoring noise coming from the couch. She walked over and smiled at what she saw. Chandler was lying down with Alex on top sleeping under a blanket. Chandler had his arm around Alex while Alex's head rested on Chandler chest.

She smiled and grabbed the blanket, pulling it over them a little closer. Chandler woke up feeling something move. He looked up and saw Monica standing above him. She smiled "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She said kneeling down beside him.

"It's fine, I wasn't really sleeping." He said looking down at Alex in his arms.

"How was he?" Monica asked seeing him looking at Alex.

"Perfect." Chandler smiled looking back at Monica "He was raised perfectly."

Monica looked in his deep blue eyes. She leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. She pulled back and smiled.

Chandler smiled and leaned back in, kissing her again. This time a little deeper.

Monica pulled back "You want to lie him down in his bed?" She asked

He nodded. Monica went to pick him up when Chandler stopped her "No, I got him..." Chandler sat up slowly. Monica got up and moved to the side.

Alex woke up and looked at Chandler, he laid his head back down on his shoulder falling back asleep.

Chandler stood up following Monica to his room. She uncovered his bed sheets and Chandler lied him down.

Chandler brushed Alex's hair aside out of his face "You okay?" Monica asked

He looked at her "Yeah." He smiled "It's just weird, having a kid..." He looked back at Alex's sleeping form.

Monica nodded "It's a great feeling though."

He nodded "I can't wait to experience it."

They both walked out into the living room shutting the door behind them.

"I got to say, I'm surprised you took the news so well..." Monica said "I thought you would freak out once I told you." She told him.

Chandler nodded "I thought I would too." He starred at the closed door "But knowing the kid was Alex, I couldn't believe it...I would dream to have a kid as perfect as him. And hearing those words that you told me that night, at the restaurant." He looked back at Monica "There wasn't anything that could make me stay away, not from him. Not from you." He put his hands on her hips and kissed her.

**The End :) Just kidding, you guys would hate me if I did that, haha! Kidding, kidding...close your mouth i'm not done :) Anyway...what do you think? Please review. It's just beginning...I know what you guys mean how Chandler and Ross took the news so well. Well I'm not really good at writing arguments or shocking conversations like that, that's why I made it so short and to the point...I hope you still liked it that way.**


	9. The birthday party

Later that night Monica and Chandler were in the living room watching Alex play with his race track Chandler assembled; after his nap.

Monica looked over at Chandler. He nodded. She got Alex's attention and started with probably the _second_ hardest conversation she will have. _First_ being the time when she told Chandler he was the dad, but he understood...kind of, but Alex is only five. There will be questions, and lots of them following.

"Alex honey, there's something important we need to tell you..." Monica hesitated not exactly sure where to go next. Alex looked at his mother waiting for her to continue.

"Remember when you asked me about your daddy?"

Chandler looked at Monica. Hearing that Alex once asked about him, just made him feel like he failed. Failed at being a father.

Alex nodded.

"Well I told you that he had to leave and I said I didn't know when he was going to come back." She took a deep breath "Alex..." She paused "Your dad came back."

Alex's eyes got wide "Where is he?" He asked excited

Monica sighed "Honey, Chandler's your daddy..." She signed slowly waiting for his response.

Alex looked at Chandler. "You're...my daddy?" Chandler and Monica nodded. "Are you going to live here? Like a family?" He asked

Monica looked at Chandler. They just kissed a couple hours ago. Neither knowing where exactly this thing was going. "No sweetie." Monica said

"But I will be right across the hall if you need anything." Chandler told him. Monica nodded

"You're my daddy?" He said still surprised.

Chandler nodded

"Are you going to leave me?" He asked sad that he might only have a certain amount of time with Chandler.

Chandler shook his head "No. Never again."

Alex smiled "Promise?"

He smiled back at Alex "Promise." Alex got up and rushed to Chandler. Chandler lifted him up on his lap and hugged him.

Chandler watched as Alex went to go play again after a while. "Do you think he'll forgive me?" Chandler asked "For leaving?'

Monica looked at him "He loves you Chandler...he's not even mad at you." She reached over and touched his hand that rested on the couch. Smiling, she continued "If anything, he's happy that you're here. Now." She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

Once the kiss broke she rested her head againest his "So...where exactly do you fall in my life?" She asked

He leaned in and kissed her a little longer this time. "Where do you want me?" He smiled

Later that night Chandler, Monica and Alex were on the couch watching a movie. With subtitles.

After the movie Chandler looked over at Monica who had fallen asleep on his shoulder and on his lap was a sleeping Alex. He tried to get up without waking them.

He carefully lifted Alex and brought him to bed. Next he grabbed Monica and carried her to bed.

Monica woke up when she felt Chandler's arms around her pull away and the softness of her bed.

Chandler kissed her on the forehead "Goodnight." He said softly pulling away.

"Where are you going?" Monica asked

Chandler looked back at her from the doorway "I'm gonna go. You need your sleep tonight." He went back over to her and kissed her one last time before leaving. "You have a big day to plan tomorrow."

Monica watched Chandler leave. Then she fell into a light sleep.

The next day was Saturday. Monica was running around making sure she had everything to bring to the park for Alex's sixth birthday party.

The lights flickered and Alex ran to the door. Joey and Chandler entered with presents in hand.

Alex grabbed them smiling.

Joey ruffled his hair and walked in.

Chandler went over to Monica who was in the kitchen packing the plates, chips and veggy trays that she had with the pizza that she was going to pick up later. He wrapped his arms around her. She jumped, surprised. She was too busy getting ready that she didn't even notice him come in.

He smiled

She turned around in his arms and kissed him sweetly "You ready?"

A couple hours into the party Alex was running around with his friends from school with Phoebe singing around them and Joey playing. Monica was cleaning up the wrapping paper from the presents that had just been opened when Ross and Rachel came to her side "Mon?" Rachel started.

Monica looked up at her "Yeah?"

Rachel didn't answer, instead she looked at Ross beside her then back at Monica. Her smile got really big. Monica looked at her strange. Then when Rachel brought up her left hand Monica's mouth dropped "Oh My God! Let me see!" Monica squeaked excited for her friend. She grabbed her left hand and looked at her newly placed engagement ring.

Chandler heard Monica squeak and came over to what she was excited about "Rach, it's beautiful." She smiled "So how'd it happen? How did you propose?" Monica asked looking from Rachel to Ross.

Chandler came over and wrapped his arm around Monica. "Congrats man." He said to Ross

"Thanks, um...well I took her to the aquarium, I rented it out just for us." He smiled and looked at his fiance "Got a bottle of wine and a candle lit table next to the tank of jelly fish and sea turtles and well...it just kind of happened." He said wrapping his arm around Rachel and smiling down at her.

"Aww!" Monica gushed at how romantic it sounded.

Monica turned around when she heard a car honking.

Time seemed to slow down. She looked at all the kids, Alex wasn't there, she heard them giggling and Phoebe singing. Joey kicked the ball. She followed it with her eyes. And that's when she saw Alex near the street.

Chandler jolted from Monica's side and ran to where the speeding car was coming and where Alex was running to.

Monica ran following Chandler to where Alex was.

Chandler ran straight to Alex who was running after the ball that was heading for the road. He glanced at the car heading right for them. He tried picking up his speed but that was the fastest he could go with out tripping over his own feet.

Alex ran in the road and saw a big car coming right for him. He froze. Seconds before it hit him Chandler quickly grabbed him and jumped out of the way back into the grass.

He held Alex close, breathing heavily.

Monica heard this big bang. And her heart just stopped, as she kept running to Chandler who was laying on the grass. She saw Alex and ran to his side. She knelt down next to her boyfriend and son.

Chandler loosened his grip on Alex so Monica could check him out, making sure there was not a scratch on him. (What all mom's do)

Monica hugged him tight; crying. She thought he was gone. What was that bang?

Monica looked to the road and saw a flat ball sitting there without a breath of air left in it.

A couple minutes later Alex was running off with his friends. Chandler was still lying on the grass looking up trying to catch his breath. Monica crawled over to him and smiled "God, you..." She started crying again at the thought of Alex and that car.

Chandler rolled on his side, facing Monica and wiped her tears away. "It's okay..."

Monica took a deep breath trying to get herself together "You saved our son." She looked Chandler in the eyes "I love you." That was the first time she's told him that and she meant it. She meant every word.

Chandler smiled at her "I love you too." He leaned over and kissed her passionately.

After the party Alex had his best friend, Cody, stay the night.

Monica and Chandler were cuddled up in her bed after a very sexy night together.

It was one in the morning and Chandler was asleep but Monica couldn't sleep. Today gave her a real scare and it made her open her eyes and think. She shook Chandler. "Chandler?..." She whispered

Chandler woke up but didn't open his eyes "What is it?" He mumbled

"I've been thinking..." Chandler opened his eyes and looked at her. "Today, with Alex..." She paused thinking "I can't stop thinking about it and how he couldn't hear the car coming..." She looked over at him. A silent tear slid down her cheek. "I think we should get him hearing aids...or even a cochlear implant." She said

Chandler rolled over to face her "Are you sure?"

She shrugged "I think it's for the best and the only thing I'm worried about is the..."

Chandler cut her off "I'll pay for it. I have money that my mom sends me for my birthday and holidays that I've been saving up. I'll pay for it." He said with full confidence.

"Are you sure? I mean I'll pay you back once I get the money. Work extra chiefs..."

"No, he's my son. He's our son, we both have part in this and I want this part." Chandler said

Monica smiled and leaned over to kiss him "I love you so much." She rolled on top of him "It feels so great to say that." She kissed him again

Chandler rolled over, having Monica now on the bottom. He leaned down to kiss her. He slowly ran his hands down her body and lifting up her shirt.

Monica's hands went up over her head as Chandler pulled off her shirt. She kissed him and pulled down his pants and boxers.

Chandler kicked them off then helped Monica with hers.

Once all the clothes were removed Chandler got to work.

An hour later they lay, once again, in each others arms, naked.

"I have a question..."

"Shoot." Chandler said

"What exactly were you saving up for?" Monica asked looking over at him

He smiled "A guinea pig."

Monica smiled "A guinea pig?" She questioned

He nodded

**(AN: At first I had him wanting a puppy, then I remembered Chandler doesn't like dogs...especially puppies)**

The next morning Chandler and Monica woke up in each others arms "Morning beautiful." Chandler smiled and looked down at Monica.

"Morning sexy..." She said kissing him.

"Sexy?" He smiled "I like that." He kissed her again.

Monica pulled away "Are you making breakfast?"

He shook his head "Yeah right, you've tasted my food."

"Well then I have to start getting up and getting ready or we are going to have two very hungry six year olds on our hands." Monica said getting out of bed and putting on her robe. She turned back towards Chandler "Wanna join me in the shower?" She said seductively

He grin and got up quickly following her to the bathroom.

An hour later they were both dressed and in the kitchen cooking when Alex and his friend Cody came out of his bedroom. "You boys hungry?" Monica signed seeing them come out.

They both nodded and sat down at the table where Monica served them breakfast.

After breakfast they got dressed and Monica cleaned Alex's room and made his bed.

Chandler went home and got dressed for the day. Him and Monica were going to go see Alex's Doctor to see what is best for Alex to get to help him hear.

Joey and Phoebe were going to look after Alex while they were gone.

But in the mean time the two boys were playing guns.

Chandler came back over and saw the two friends running around while Monica was in the kitchen reading a magazine.

Chandler went over to her and kissed her on the cheek. He grabbed an apple out of the bowl and took a bite out of it. "When is the appointment?" He asked

Monica looked at her watch "In about two hours. 3'o'clock."

He nodded "Are you nervous?" He asked

Monica looked up at him "What's there to be nervous about?"

He shrugged "Nothing, just making sure..."

Two hours later they were waiting in the small room at the Doctor's office. Chandler looked over at Monica whose leg was shaking "You nervous?" He asked again

"No, why would I be nervous, there's nothing to be nervous about." She said nervous

"Everything's going to be fine. He is just going to let us know our options." He told her

She nodded "You're right." She smiled. The Doctor came in seconds later.

He filled Monica and Chandler in on all the possibilities and what's best for his age. He also told them about the side effects for the cochlear implant and what could happen.

After the appointment they thanked him and left. Thinking about what they should do next.

**Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW if you like where I'm heading...!**


	10. Memories

Monica and Chandler came back from the Doctor's and went over to Joey and Chandler's to get Alex.

Monica walked in and looked around. The place was trashed; which was usually always the state Monica came to when Joey watched Alex, but she couldn't find Alex anywhere "Where's Alex?" She asked Phoebe and Joey.

They turned towards Monica by the door with Chandler behind her. They looked at each other than Monica. "That's a good question..."

Monica's eyes got wide and she walked over to them "You don't know where he is?" She asked worried

"Well we were playing hide'n'seek and well...we just haven't found him yet." Joey said looking around

"Guys he's deaf. You can't play these kind of games with him." Monica said walking around and looking under tables and behind the couch.

"Why not?" Joey asked

"Because what if you never find him and what if the fire alarm goes off or some big guy comes in and yells with a gun in hand. He won't know because he's hiding." Monica said

"Yeah we didn't think about that..." Phoebe said

Everyone started looking for him "Is he even in the apartment?" Chandler asked

"Yeah...I think so, maybe." Joey said

Monica looked at him "You're not even sure!" Monica said getting angry.

"Mon calm down. We'll find him." Chandler assured her, rubbing her back.

Phoebe leaned towards Chandler "Don't worry, she always gets like this when it comes to Alex." She told him

Monica glarred at her "I do not." She defended herself

Joey chuckled causing everyone to look towards him.

"What?"

"You are _always_ like this." Joey said

Monica put her hands on her hips "Name two other times I've been this worried." Monica said

"Okay." Both Phoebe and Joey said

"The time we took Alex to school and were stopped by a train. We were late. You got worried that he couldn't get in because the doors lock once the bell rings." Phoebe said

"They do! How did you get in?" Monica said knowing the answer but wanting Chandler to hear.

"Joey climbed through the window of his classroom." Phoebe said with no problem.

Chandler's eyes got wide almost not believing it.

"Then there was the time when we went to the store together. We were just getting some snacks while you got the milk and when you came to the aisle we were in, you freaked out because you couldn't find us."

"Well what did I take, two minutes? You guys left. I found you by the magazines at the check out twenty minutes later." Monica said

"Well...oh!" Phoebe looked at Joey "And that time when Joey used him to pick up girls with in the park. They lost track of time and..."

"Okay! I said two." Monica sighed "Can we just find my son."

They nodded "Joey and I will check around the building. You guys stay here." Phoebe said and left with Joey.

Monica and Chandler were looking around the apartment when Chandler came up with an idea "Hey, you said he's scared of the dark right?"

Monica nodded "Yeah."

"Well why don't we just turn off the lights and see if he comes out?" He suggested "Then we will know if he's in here or not."

Monica looked at him and smiled "Great idea."

Chandler and Monica started turning the lights off in every room. But he still didn't come out. Monica started to worry again "Where is he?"

Chandler hugged her, trying to calm her down.

Phoebe and Joey walked in Monica's apartment to grab a quick snack before they continued their search.

They froze in the doorway when they saw Alex sitting at the kitchen table with the box of animal crackers in front of him.

Monica and Chandler were still hugging when Joey and Phoebe walked back through the door with Alex. "Look who we found eating animal crackers." Joey said

Monica turned and saw Alex standing there with a hand full of crackers. She rushed to his side and hugged him. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes "Don't do that to me." She signed hugging him again

Monday morning Monica woke up by Alex jumping on the bed.

Monica smiled and in one swift move, quickly grabbed him and brought him down to her. She started tickling him.

Alex smiled and did the time out sign for Monica to stop.

Monica smiled and stopped tickling him.

He looked at his mom. "Is daddy taking me to school again today?' He asked. Alex liked the idea of having a dad now so he started calling him dad.

"Yep. You need to go get dressed before he get's here." She told him.

He hopped off the bed and ran out of his mom's room.

Monica walked out of her bedroom and went to start a pot of coffee.

Chandler walked in to Monica leaning up against the counter stirring her coffee and Alex running out with his shirt half on and one shoe on. Monica sat down her coffee and went over to him to help him finish getting dressed.

He popped his head out and saw Chandler. He ran over to him, Chandler lifted him up in his arms. "You ready?"

He nodded.

Monica came over to him with his book bag and lunch box. She handed them to Chandler and gave Alex a kiss goodbye then Chandler "Love you." She smiled

"Love you too." They said.

Monica opened the door for him "I get off early so I'll just pick him up." She said

Chandler nodded "You want to meet me for lunch at Bobby's Pizza afterwards?"

"Sounds good." She kissed him one last time "Bye."

"Bye." Chandler walked out.

Monica shut the door after him and went to get ready.

Chandler was waiting at Bobby's Pizza on his lunch break for Monica and Alex.

They walked through the door minutes later and spotted Chandler in a booth.

Alex ran over and jumped in, sliding in next to the wall. Monica sat next to him.

They ordered, ate and talked.

"So I've been thinking. And you can say no but...maybe it's time we, move in together?" Chandler said nervous but also excited to hear what Monica will say about it.

Monica's face broke into a smile "I love it." She said "We can do it soon too. I'll clear some space and get you some room in my room...our room." Monica smiled "I love it. What made you want to move in?" She asked

"Well, I love you very much. I love Alex." He smiled "And Phoebe's moving in with Joey." He said "But I'm happy, I want to do this. I wanna be there for everything." He said looking at Alex "Did you tell him about the Doctor's appointment we made for him."

Monica nodded slowly fiddling with her napkin "Yeah."

"What's the matter? Are you having second thoughts?" He asked

Monica looked up at him "No. It's just, we've been though a lot, the two of us. And the hearing aids are just...all that stuff we worked up to, to get to where we are now, the sign language and the lights in the apartment. What do I do about that? It all will just go away like we don't need it anymore. Those were memories." She said a little sad at the fact that Alex won't be her very special son anymore. He will just be her special son.

She smiled "The time when we first tested out the door bell, and the lights flickered. He jumped; scared." She told him. Chandler reached across the table and held her hands "And when we set the T.V. so it will be on subtitles all the time. He couldn't read all that well then." She smiled "I remember we spent almost all day with me trying to teach him." Chandler laughed

"That must have been a long day." He said

She looked over at Alex next to her playing with his rubber band ball. "It was."

**Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	11. Surgery

A month went by and Alex's appointment to get hearing aids was today.

Monica and Chandler both decided to get the cochlear implant instead of the hearing aids. With the cochlear implant Alex would be in surgery for a couple hours. It works by delivering impulses directly to the auditory nerve, which carries the signals to the brain. Alex won't be able to hear completely but he will be able to hear the phone better, people talking, and doorbells. Not like a hearing aid will; it just gives you some sense in what sound is and what it sounds like.

Chandler told Monica that if they were going to do this they should get the better hearing device for him. That way they can eventually hear him speek and make sounds himself.

They all arrived at the hospital early in the morning. Monica and Chandler were in the room with Alex on the bed. The Doctor went over the procedure one last time.

"First, we will surgeon an implant receiver under his skin behind his ear, through a small incision. The receiver is connected to electrodes, which are surgically inserted into the cochlea. The surgery takes one to two hours to perform and is typically an outpatient procedure." He said

Monica and Chandler nodded

"Any questions?" He asked

Chandler looked at Monica beside him. She shook her had "No..." She looked nervous so Chandler wrapped his arm around her.

"Well then we better get to work." He smiled

Monica and Chandler gave Alex a kiss then left and went to the waiting room for the next couple hours.

Everyone was waiting in the waiting room when they returned.

Chandler and Monica sat down next to each other.

Everyone could see how nervous they were about Alex having this surgery so they tried to change the subject.

"Guys, we have a big announcement to make." Ross and Rachel smiled

"I'm pregnant!" Rachel said excited.

Monica smiled. She was going to be an aunt. Everyone congratulated the couple.

"We've decided to move up the wedding before I start to show. How does next weekend sound for everyone?" Rachel asked

Phoebe and Joey nodded "Good for us."

Monica and Chandler looked at each other "Yeah sure..."

Ross sensed something was wrong "What?"

Monica looked over at her brother "Nothing. It's just, we don't know how this is going to go." Chandler looked at her. She was always so nervous and worried when it came to Alex's health.

"Everything's going to be fine." Ross said "And if it makes you feel better we can move it further back."

"No." Monica said "Don't do that. It's your day, I don't want to have you guys do that for us. Besides I'm happy for you. Both of you, the sooner the better." She gave them a warm smile.

An hour went by and half the group was gone. Rachel wasn't feeling good so Ross took her home and Joey went to get food.

Monica rested her head on Chandler's shoulder who was now asleep. She was watching this baby boy blowing bubbles with his spit while the mom smiled and tried to clean off the saliva that was dripping. She looked over at this other little boy, about two, running around while his mom tried to stop him. Looking over there was a boy about ten reading a book with his mom. To her right she saw a teenage boy playing a video game on his game boy. Monica smiled looking over at Chandler. She looked in his hands and saw a rubber band ball that Alex gave him on the way out the door.

A single tear rolled down her cheek at all the memories she had with her son. 'God. He's not dying. He's just having surgery. Pull it together Monica.' She said to herself.

She took a deep breath and wiped away her tears.

The Doctor came out a moment after. "Ms. Geller." Monica looked up at him "Everything went great. He's in recovery now if you'd like to see him."

"Thank you." Monica said

The Doctor left and Monica looked at Phoebe "See, we told you you had nothing to worry about." Phoebe told her

She nodded and smiled "Thanks Pheebs. And if you and Joey want to leave now I'm fine with it. I know you two were planning on seeing a movie. Thanks for waiting with me." Monica said

"Not a problem. I got to play with that kid's game boy." She smiled getting up. "I'll see you guys later." Then she left to find Joey.

Monica then turned to Chandler next to her and gently shook him awake "Chandler."

Chandler opened his eyes. For a second he didn't know where he was, until he saw Monica.

"We can go see him now." She said standing up with him.

They both walked down the hall hand in hand to the room Alex was staying in.

Monica walked in first then Chandler. They saw that Alex was still asleep.

They sat down in the one chair that was there and waited for him to wake up.

"The Doctor said it will take up to 14 days until the cochlear starts to actually work." Monica told Chandler

"That's good. Gives him time to adjust to it being behind his ear." Chandler replied

"Yeah and it will just work. He doesn't need a shot or anything. It will slowly start working." Monica said

"Are you still nervous?" He asked looking up at her.

Monica looked down at Chandler "I'm excited and nervous." She said

He hugged her a little tighter on his lap "Me too."

A while later the Doctor came in and took him off the medicine. When he woke him up they scheduled another appointment for next week before giving them some time alone.

The next day Alex was cleared to go home. They got him pain killers and medicine that he will need to take for a month so that nothing goes wrong and it doesn't get infected where they implanted it.

The following week was Ross and Rachel's wedding. Monica was Rachel's maid of honor while Chandler was Ross's best man; so they got to walk down the aisle together right behind Alex who was the ring bearer.

At the ceremony they where all seated at the long table in the front of the room. They watched as their two best friends danced slowly together on the dance floor.

Chandler watched Monica looking at Alex run around with the other kids in the room. "You wanna dance?" He asked

Monica looked at him and smiled. She took his hand that was extended out to her.

Chandler helped Monica up and walked to the dance floor.

He swung her around and back to him. Monica couldn't help but laugh.

Soon later Joey and Phoebe joined. Then everyone else following.

"You're so beautiful." He told her as they danced close together.

Monica smiled and rested her head in the crook of his neck while holding his hand in her's.

Chandler stopped dancing. Monica looked up at him worried that something was wrong. "Follow me..." He took her hand and led her out of the ball room.

"Chandler where are we going?" Monica asked

He went down the hall a little and stopped. He took both her hands now and looked her in the eyes. The most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. "Monica...that night that we had together was incredible, indescribable. I couldn't stop thinking about you for years. And then when I saw you again in my apartment, all those feelings came back. The feelings of love and respect. The feelings were so strong that I can't even describe them."

He paused and smiled "And when I first saw Alex, there was just this rush of excitement of being a dad. Because I knew that you, him, and I would make the perfect family one day."

"When we were walking down that aisle today. I realized that _you_ were the next person I wanted to walk down the aisle with. And when we danced, I wanted _you_ to be the one that I dance all my dances with."

He got down on one knee and looked up at her "Monica...will you be my last crush, my last kiss, my last love, and be my first dance, as my wife?" He smiled and grabbed a small box out of his pocket. "And please, marry me?" He opened it.

Monica was in tears at this point. She nodded, too happy with words that can't speak.

He stood up, put the ring on her finger and kissed her. Monica wrapped her arms around his neck.

People cheering broke them apart. They looked towards the party and saw everyone standing there watching them.

Alex smiled and ran to his parents. Chandler lifted him up and hugged him.

**How you like it! Thanks for all the great reviews. Keep them coming! It's getting exciting isn't it :) Hope you're enjoying it as much as I am writing it. To bad i'm not a guy, I could use that speech when I propose. Guys can't come up with stuff that good :) Well, the guys I know.**


	12. You promised

**Okay for this chapter it's mainly going to be from Alex's prospective. Now imagine you're hearing for the first time as a six year old. It's scary. Now none of us...as far as I know...has ever really experienced that, we all started hearing right when we were born so none of us really remember that feeling. Just think how you would react to sounds and noises for the first time.**

It's been two weeks since the surgery for the cochlear implant Alex got.

Alex woke up one morning from a very high but distant pitch of sound. He walked out of his room. Something felt different...he could hear noises, but they were really quiet. He didn't exactly know how to react. Was this suppose to happen? He wasn't sure.

Monica was washing dishes in the kitchen sink. They were banging against the sides as she scrubbed.

Chandler came out of the bedroom dressed in a suit. He was working back at work today, not at home like he's been. He walked over to Monica and kissed her on the cheek "I get off at five. I'll be home for dinner." He said

Chandler walked over to a very confused Alex. "I'll see you when I get back." He said kissing him on the head. Chandler watched as Alex looked at him scared.

Alex touched his ears. His eyes got wide. He remembered his mom saying something about this. About him hearing things again.

Chandler saw this worried look in Alex's eyes. "Mon, come here." He said "I think he's starting to hear."

Monica looked at Chandler and hurried over to them. She looked at Alex who looked almost frightened.

He wanted to cry, there was something wrong with his ears. "What if we talk, like use our voices...let him _hear_ us." Monica asked looking at him

Alex saw his mom come over to him. She was talking to his dad. Alex watched as her mouth moved. But it wasn't just moving, not like usual. There were sounds coming from it.

Monica knelt down in front of him and started to sign but also talked so he knew what words sounded like. "Alex honey, it's okay. Your ears are starting to work. You can start to hear us now." She said carefully

Alex couldn't understand anything his mom just said. It was really quiet and soft.

Monica turned towards Chandler "Do you think he should go into school today?" She asked

Chandler shrugged "I don't know. Do you think he will be able to concentrate?" He asked "I think he's freaking out right now. Why don't we have him take it easy. You know, stay quiet. We should ease him in little by little with this." He told her

"You're right. Why don't we let him watch some cartoons. Clear his mind." Monica said standing up and turning on the T.V. for him. "You're gonna be late for work, you better go." She said to Chandler, looking at the clock.

Chandler looked at his watch "Shoot yeah. I gotta go. Love you." He gave her a quick kiss and waved to Alex before leaving.

At work Chandler was at his desk thinking about his son back at home when Tom walked in. "Hey Chandler. I haven't seen you in so long. Congrats man, I heard about the wedding. That's awesome." He smiled

Chandler smiled "Thanks."

"So have you packed your office yet?"

Chandler looked up at him confused "What are you talking about?" He asked

Tom chuckled "Have you completely forgotten about your other office, your home back in Chicago?" He asked

Chandler's eyes got wide "Oh my God..." He was speechless. Things have been so hectic with Monica and Alex that he's completely forgotten that he only had six months in New York before he was transferred back to Chicago. "What day do I leave again?" He asked frantically looking through his calender.

"...Tomorrow." Tom said

Chandler looked up and his heart just stopped. What was he going to do? He has to go back his whole career was there...but his whole life is now here.

Monica decided to stay home from work with Alex. She watched as he was messing with his ears. She went over to him and just decided to talk in sign language to him.  
"Alex don't mess with it. Here take your medicine." She gave him his medicine that he was suppose to take right before dinner "Daddy should be home soon. Why don't you go play okay."

He nodded "Can I go over to Uncle Joey's?" He asked

Monica hesitate before answering "Yeah."

She walked him over there and walked right in. They found Joey sitting by the T.V.

He turned around when he heard the door open. He smiled when he saw his favorite nephew walk in "Hey buddy."

"Joey can I talk to you for a second?"

He nodded and went over to Monica.

They went out in the hall "Alex is starting to hear things now."

Joey smiled "That's great."

"Yeah. But it's really freaking him out. He's not use to it yet so can you maybe be gentle around his ears." Monica told him

"Yeah of course." He looked back at Alex who was playing with the chick and the duck. "Do you know if he can hear well or not? Or is it really quiet?"

Monica shrugged "He hasn't really talked all that much." She said looking back at Alex "I know he loves you a lot and tells you everything. Could you maybe check for me?"

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do." He smiled

"Thanks."

Joey walked back in the apartment but saw Monica still out in the hall looking in. "You wanna come in?"

"No no. I gotta go make dinner." She said turning around

Chandler walked up the stairs to his apartment. He couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Tom today.

Monica saw Chandler come up right before she went back inside. "Hey honey." She said going over to him "How was work?" She asked giving him a welcome home kiss. Monica looked at him and he looked sad like something happened but she couldn't figure out what it might be. "What's wrong?" She asked sliding her hands down his chest.

He looked at his fiance. "I just..." He sighed "We need to talk." He said walking inside.

Monica followed him, shutting the door behind her "Okay you're scaring me. What happened?" She asked with concern, sitting down next to him at the kitchen table. She reached across and touched his hands.

Chandler loosened his tie. He looked at her and hesitated before starting "I'm leaving tomorrow." He said quietly.

Monica was confused, her heart just broke, she was sad "I thought-I thought you loved me?" She said softly. Her eyes tearing up as she pulled her hands away from his.

Chandler looked up at her quickly from the table. "I do...No, I'm not leaving you..." He reached for her hands "God no, I could never leave you." He told her. "Why would you ever think I'm leaving you?" He asked now curious as to where she came up with that.

Monica looked at him "You just said you were leaving tomorrow." She told him

Chandler looked at her "I'm leaving tomorrow because...because I'm being transferred back to my other office in Chicago." He said

"What?"

"I was only suppose to stay here for six months." He said

"Well can't you work something out? Ask them if you can stay." She said

"I already tried. They don't have room for me here." He explained "What if you and Alex come with me?"

"I can't. My works here, my family. And Alex's friends and school. I'm sorry, I can't."

He nodded "I understand." He looked at her with sad eyes. "I-I'm gonna go pack..." He let go of her hands and got up slowly.

Monica couldn't help but feel like a part of her was drifting away. Again.

Monica completely forgot about dinner. She couldn't eat now. Everyone was there at the apartment before Chandler had to leave. Her and Alex were standing by the door and Chandler carried out his suit case walking over to them. "I'll come visit." He said kissing Monica goodbye. He rested his forehead against her's "I'm gonna miss you so much." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm gonna miss you too." She kissed him one last time before letting go.

Chandler looked down at Alex. He knelt down to his level "You stay strong. Careful with those ears, they can get loud." He smiled

But his smile faded when Alex looked at him with sad, pleading eyes telling him to stay. Chandler hugged him "I love you." He said before standing up.

Alex handed him a card he made. Chandler took it "Thank you." He then said one last round of goodbyes and left.

Chandler checked his ticket at the gate before boarding the plane. He found his seat and put his bag over his head in the compartment. When Chandler sat down he felt this weird feeling in his pants pocket.

Chandler grabbed whatever it was that was in there and pulled it out. It was Alex's card he handed him on the way out. He opened it.

There was a picture of Monica, Alex and him all holding hands. Looking at the bottom was a rubber band taped to the card. He read at the top where it said "You Promised" In blue crayon.

**Okay, I'm sure some of you know what's going to happen but don't judge my writing :) It could be different than other stories you've read...and if you know me and my stories you know that I hate sad endings between Monica and Chandler so don't freak yet. PLEASE REVIEW and I'll continue!**


	13. I never brake a promise

**Here's another short chapter. Hope you like it :)**

Chandler looked at the card and he started to tear up. He was about to get off the plane when he looked out the window and saw it was starting to move away.

He unbuckled quickly and got up off his seat "Sir you need to remain seated." A flight attendent said.

"No you don't understand. I need to get off." He said moving through the people and into the aisle.

"Sir you need to sit down." She said again along with another.

"Can you stop the plane. I need to get off." He moved towards the door when security came.

They took Chandler to an empty seat in the back and sat him back down. Sitting on both sides of him "Now was that necessary?" He said once they zip tied his hands together so he didn't try to get up again.

Later that night Monica tucked Alex in bed. She kissed him on the cheek and turned off his bedside lamp, turning on the night light. Monica left quietly and cracked the door.

She couldn't seem to get Alex to stop from crying. He was really upset that Chandler left. Eventually he was all cried out and fell asleep as Monica sat with him holding him in her arms.

Monica was really sad herself that Chandler left. He was her fiance, her love. It seemed so soon when he had to leave and go back to Chicago before tomorrow. They didn't even have a chance to plan the wedding.

She wiped away the tears on her cheek that she let fall when she heard a knock on the door.

She walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey honey how are feeling? I didn't think you should be alone so I thought I'd stay with you for awhile." Rachel said walking in.

Monica smiled glad she had a friend "Thanks Rach." They both walked over to the couch and sat down. Monica lied her head on Rachel's lap as Rachel brushed her fingers through her hair.

"Is this okay for the baby?" Monica asked making sure.

"The baby will be fine. Don't you worry about that right now." Rachel assured her

It was almost one in the morning and Rachel was still at Monica's. She had fallen asleep on her lap and didn't want to wake her. But she really had to pee right now.

Rachel gently shock Monica awake. "Sorry Mon, but I really got to pee."

"What time is it?" She asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"One." Rachel said hurrying to the bathroom.

"Oh my God. You should go." Monica said once Rachel came back out a couple minutes later.

"Are you sure?" She asked grabbing her coat. She wanted to stay and comfort her friend, but she too was starting to get tired.

Monica smiled "I'm sure. I'll be fine." She said walking Rachel to the door.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Monica said

"Bye." She shut the door once she left.

Monica cleaned up and folded the blanket on the couch.

She stopped when she heard someone knocking. Monica looked around wondering if Rachel left anything behind.

Monica walked over to the door and opened it. Before she could say anything he closed the gap in between them and kissed her.

Out of breath Chandler pulled away "I couldn't-I couldn't leave. Not again." He kissed her again.

This time Monica pulled back "What about your job?" She asked

"I quit." He smiled. He pulled out the card Alex gave him and opened it "I never brake a promise." He looked at Monica "How is he?"

"Sad, upset mostly but sad. It took a while to get him to bed." She said truthfully

He nodded "You mind if I wake him?" He asked

Monica smiled "I bet he wouldn't mind."

They walked over to Alex's room. Monica stopped in the door way as Chandler walked in.

He knelt down by his head and gently shock him awake.

Alex woke up, things weren't really clear to him because it was kind of dark.

"You're never suppose to take a rubber band off a rubber band ball." He smiled

Alex's eyes got wide. He jumped out of bed and hugged his dad.

The next day Chandler woke up with his arm around Monica in their bed cuddled close together.

Chandler looked down at his still sleeping fiance. She was so beautiful to him. He couldn't believe he ever thought about going back to Chicago without her by his side.

He now knew that where she was, he was. He needed to call the movers to bring his stuff to New York.

Monica stirred in his arms and moved closer to him wrapping her arm over his chest.

Chandler leaned down and kissed her forehead causing her eyes to flutter open. She smiled up at him "I love you."

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips "I love you too."

They layed there in each other's embrace for a while until Alex came in and lied in between them.

His hearing has really improved. The sounds were getting louder and more clear each day.

They all were bringing in Chandler's furniture and other stuff that the movers were in the middle of transfering from Chicago to New York a few days later when Alex said something. "Mmmoommm." He said slowly and hoursely

Monica stopped what she was doing and looked at him "What did you say Alex?" She asked

He looked at her "Mommmm." He mumbled

She wanted to cry she was so happy.

Chandler walked in the apartment with a box of his stuff he was caring up from the truck downstairs.

Monica turned towards Chandler "Chandler Alex just said mom."

"What?" Chandler dropped the box and rushed to his side "Say it again buddy." He said excited that Alex may have just said his first word.

Alex looked at his dad "Momm." He said more clearer than before.

Chandler smiled and picked up his little boy. He swung him around.

Not only did he just say his first word. But things are about to change for him. For everyone.

**There you go :) Please review if you want me to continue**


	14. The no sex pact

A month went by and the wedding was getting closer and closer. December 31.

Alex had to see a speech therapist after school Tuesday's and Thursdays so he can talk a little clearer.

He started to say other words too like dad, school, ball, food, street and everyones name he has been saying along with other very common words.

Rachel was almost five months along in her pregnancy and really starting to show. Monica loved seeing Rachel pregnant, it reminds her of her pregnancy with Alex and how beautiful it was. She wouldn't mind having another after the wedding.

Sense Chandler quit his job he is now the one that brings Alex to and from school and to the therapist.

Monica was planning the wedding one afternoon, that was only a couple months away, when Alex came running in with Chandler following. He was screaming as Chandler chased him.

Alex ran straight to Monica.

Monica put her pen down and picked him up. Chandler went over to them and smiled. Monica and Alex held on to each other tight.

"Which one do I love the most?..." He thought "Sorry babe." He leaned down and picked them both up in his arms. They both screamed. Chandler carried them over to the couch and sat them down, then walked away.

"What was that for if you're just going to walk away?" She smiled

Chandler went to the fridge "You guys are heavy. I need water." He said taking a drink.

Monica got up and went over to him grabbing his water and taking a drink "Hey."

She smiled "I need to know which one of these you prefer?" She said pointing to the opitions for center piece's.

He thought for a moment. "Those are nice." He said pointing to the picture of pink roses.

Monica nodded "Yeah, or maybe this one." She said excitedly holding it up and putting it in the pile where all her other final choices were.

Alex tugged on Chandler's pants "Are...we going?" He asked

Chandler nodded "Yeah." He kissed Monica "Bye, we'll be back later, you take a break and have a girls night. Invite the girls over and hung out." He said before him and Alex left to the Knicks game. For a father son outing.

"Bye, you boys have fun." She said taking another drink of Chandler's water she stole.

Later that night Monica had Rachel and Phoebe over for a girls night. "So Mon, you excited?" Phoebe asked

She smiled "Very. But I'm going to miss having that excitement of a wedding to plan. It's all going to be over." She said

"Yeah but Monica, you get to have that excitment of being someones wife. And to the man of your dreams." Rachel said

Monica nodded.

"You know what will make it exciting?" Phoebe said "Having a no sex pact?"

"What?" Monica and Rachel said

"A no sex pact. That will get you excited for the next part." She said

"Yeah..." Monica said unsure.

An hour later Chandler and Alex came back from the game. They walked in the apartment and saw all the girls on the couch watching a scary movie with the lights off, cuddled close together.

Alex and Chandler looked at each other and smiled. They quietly went up behind the girls. They counted silently 1, 2, 3 "Ahhh!" They yelled

"AHHHH!" All the girls screamed and jumped, clutching the pillow tighter. Monica looked behind her at her fiance and son laughing.

Monica looked at Chandler "You're right Phoebe, a no sex pact sounds like a great idea." She said

Chandler stopped laughing and looked at Monica "A no what?"

Alex looked at him mom "Look what I got mom." He said excitedly handing her his foam finger to look at.

"Wow. This is really cool." She smiled giving it back to him. "Why don't you go put that in your room somewhere where you won't ruin it." He nodded and did so.

"A no sex pact? Monica what are you talking about?" Chandler asked

Monica got up and went over to him behind the couch "Yeah, you don't think that will be fun?"

He shook his head. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Well when the wedding comes and goes there won't be anything to look forward too afterwards. But if we have a no sex pact..." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I guess that would be okay. I mean it's only for a couple months." He said kissing her. "When does this 'no sex pact' begin?" He asked winking at her.

Monica looked at Phoebe "Tomorrow?" She said leaning in closer to Chandler.

"No, you have to start now. Right when you decided to do it. Or else it won't be as special when you get to have sex again." She told them

Chandler and Monica sighed breaking apart.

Alex came back out and went over to the couch sitting down.

Ross walked in the apartment a while later "Rachel you ready?" He asked going over to her.

"Yeah." Ross helped her up.

"Where are you going?" Monica asked

"I have a Doctor's appointment. Something didn't feel right last night so we're going to go see if everythings okay with the baby." She said

"Oh no, I hope everythings going to be okay." Phoebe said

"Give us a call when you find out." Monica said

"We will. Bye." They said walking out the door.

As Ross and Rachel walked out the door, Joey walked in.

"Hey guys." He said going straight to the refrigerator.

"Hey." Everyone greeted back.

Monica went over to the fridge to grab the ingerence for dinner she was making. "You guys wanna stay for dinner?" She asked Phoebe and Joey

They looked at each other and nodded "Sure."

After dinner Phoebe and Joey headed home. Monica cleaned the kitchen while Chandler got Alex ready for bed. As in giving him a bath.

"Can I get a dog?" Alex asked halfway through his bath.

Chandler looked at him from sitting on the lid of the toilet seat "A dog?" He questioned still being a affraid of them.

"Yeah like a puppy? Cody has two and I don't even have one." He said

"I don't know buddy. I'm going to have to talk to your mom about it." Chandler said starting to rinse out his hair that looked very similar to Chandler's now.

"Mom said It will be okay. She's the one that said I should get a puppy. Because they last longer. But she said I would have to talk to you." Alex said playing with his boat.

He was ablivious to the look Chandler had on his face next.

After Alex was in bed Chandler went to his room where he found Monica in her short silk nightgown "Are you trying to make this no sex pact harder on me?" He asked getting into his pajamas.

Monica smiled and climbed into bed.

"So I had a little chat with Alex today..." Chandler said getting into bed next to Monica.

"Yeah?"

"Yep, he said something about getting a dog?" He said

Monica tried to hide her smile.

Chandler looked over at her.

"Really? And what did he say?" She asked acting like this is the first time a conversation like this came up.

"You said he can get one. A puppy to be exact."

"Oh, come on honey..." Monica cuddled closer to him lying her hand on his chest "You don't want a dog?"

"No, I don't...I don't like dogs." He said rolling over on his side away from her and turning off his bedside lamp.

Monica was shocked "What? How can you not like dogs?" She asked turning back on the bedside lamp and cuddling up close behind him resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I just-I don't like dogs." He said turning on his back to face her.

"Not even puppies?"

He shrugged "Can we not talk about this now."

Monica nodded slowly turning away and turning off the lamp. "So are you saying it's hard to resist me in this." Monica smiled

Chandler looked down at her nightgown "Well yeah. Your hot, sexy..." He leaned in closer to her "Beautiful, gorgious..." He smiled kissing her. He ran his fingers through her long, jet black hair kissing her again.

He was making his way down her body when Monica stopped him "Chandler we can't..." She said closing her eyes enjoying his touch.

"No one has to know..." He said climbing on top of her kissing her once more.

Monica wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him in closer. "I...I don't know..." She said in between kisses. 'It's just a couple months." She told him. "We can wait..."

He sighed and broke apart from her. "Technically we haven't had sex yet." He winked at her.

Monica smiled "Yeah but if you keep up with what you're doing. We will be soon." She told him

Chandler kissed her once more and rolled off her "This is going to be a hard next couple months."

"I know." She said turning on her side facing him "I love you."

"I love you too." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and went to bed.

**Oh, and please review :)**


	15. Wedding panick

**Thanks for all the great reviews!**

Today was the wedding. Monica and Chandler servived the no sex pact Phoebe suggested. They came close once when they got into a fight about the wedding because Chandler wasn't any help with planning but Monica would always tell him to leave; she would take care of it. Chandler suggested makeup sex, Monica said no but they made out for nearly twenty minutes while unbuttoning and unzipping each other's clothes.

A lot happened over the last two months before the wedding. Joey and Phoebe got engaged to be married and set the date. Rachel and Ross went to the Doctor for the baby. It turned out to be false labor, she is due in a week.

Chandler won the argument about the dog. Alex was pretty upset.

Christmas went well, they all got together and celebrated. Which brings us back to today, December 31, New Years Eve. Monica and Chandler's wedding day.

Chandler stayed with Joey while Phoebe stayed over at Monica's.

Chandler was so nervous. "Something is going to happen, I'm going to be a terrible husband and she won't love me anymore." He told himself "I'm going to screw it up. I just know it. I'll get to the alter and not know what to say. I won't remember my vows, I'm going to be sweating with nerves and smell. Monica's not going to want to marry a sweaty man who smells and is a terrible screw up." Chandler said out loud.

Joey came in the apartment from checking on Phoebe and Monica. He went to Chandler's room to see if he was ready to go to the bar. That's what they did with Ross before his wedding. They went to the bar and had a couple drinks. Their last drinks as three single men. But this time it would be as two single men and one whore.

Joey walked in and saw his bed empty and the suit still neatly folded on the chair in the corner. He walked over to them when he saw a note on top. He picked it up and read it.

_"I can't, I know already I'm gonna be a terrible husband. Tell Monica i'm sorry."_

Joey stood there confused. He read it over and over again.

Ross walked through the door and saw Joey sitting on one of the bar stools with a note in his hands "What's that?" He asked

Joey handed him the note.

"I can't, I know already I'm gonna be a terrible husband. Tell Monica i'm sorry." He read out loud

Ross looked up at Joey "Oh my God..."

Monica and Phoebe were in the kitchen doing each other's make up when Rachel walked in "Hey." She said a little sad

"What's the matter?" Phoebe asked

"I don't want to be pregnant anymore. I just want the baby to come out already." She said sitting down at the table.

"It will soon." Phoebe said

Alex walked out of his room.

"Honey, the boys are across the hall. Can you go over there and make sure their up and getting ready." She told him.

Alex nodded and did so. He walked through the door and saw Ross and Joey in the kitchen.

They saw Alex come in "Hey how's your mom doing?" Ross asked

Alex shrugged and went over to the bar stool and sat down "Do you have poptarts?" He asked still tired from when he just woke up.

Joey got him a poptart as Ross still tried to reach Chandler on his phone.

Alex was eating his poptart when he noticed something "Where's my dad?" He asked looking around and not seeing him anywhere.

Ross and Joey looked at Alex. "Well...we aren't completely sure but I'm sure he'll be back in time for the wedding." Ross said trying not to get Alex nervous that his dad left and probably isn't coming back.

He nodded and hopped off the seat and walked back across the hall.

"Hey how's your dad?" Monica asked once Alex reentered the apartment

He shrugged "I don't know."

Monica was confused "Well did he look okay? Were they getting ready?"

"Nope." He said sitting down

Monica's eyes got wide "Their not ready yet. We have to be at the church in just two hours."

"Mon, it's going to be okay. You finish getting ready and Phoebe and I will go check on them." Rachel said slowly getting up and walking across the hall with Phoebe.

Monica then turned to Alex "Sweetie go start getting ready please." She said

Alex hopped off his chair.

"Wash your hands before you touch anything!" Monica yelled after him before he reached his room.

"He's what!" Phoebe said

"He's gone. We can't find him. We can't even reach him." Joey told both Rachel and Phoebe.

"Monica's going to be crushed." Phoebe said softly

"We have to tell her." Rachel said "We can't have her get ready all morning then show up at the chapel and be stood up."

They nodded in agreement

"Or she doesn't have to know." Joey said

"What?"

"Well what if we go find him. You keep Monica busy, then when we find him no one has to know. They're together and neither one's heart is broken." He said

"Okay, yeah, I like that idea. I'll help you guys while Rachel stays with Monica." Phoebe said

Rachel agreed and walked back across the hall.

"Where's Pheebs?" Monica asked once Rachel walked in.

"She needs to stay over there. Keep those boys busy and on their feet." She smiled "You know men, gotta watch them full time." She told her and sat down.

Once Monica bought it and left to do her hair, Rachel let out a breath of relief.

Meanwhile, everyone else was figuring out where Chandler might be.

"The bank?" Joey suggested

"Joe, do you really think Chandler is at the bank?" Ross said

"Oh, the store?" Phoebe added

"I don't know..."

"What about the park?"

Ross thought about it "Could be. Lets check there first..."

Monica was in the bathroom helping Alex with his hair with Rachel in the door way "Hey, you wanna go to lunch?" Rachel said trying to buy time.

Monica turned and glarred at her "I can't go to lunch. I'm getting married today." She said

"Yeah, I hear what you're saying. But are you sure you wanna start getting ready now? You have like..." Rachel looked at her watch "An hour before you have to be there."

Monica looked at her again, finishing ALex's hair "I would really like it if you started getting ready." She said

Rachel shrugged "Yeah..."

Monica sighed "Okay what's going on?" She asked

Rachel took a deep breath and walked over to the kitchen area.

Monica followed with Alex.

Everyone was in the park. They were searching for Chandler but no one could find him. "He's not here..." Phoebe said "Where else might he be?"

"Maybe his mom's house?" Ross said

"He hates his mom." Joey pointed out

"How about his office?" Phoebe said

"He hates his job."

They nodded.

"Chandler sure does hate a lot of things doesn't he." Phoebe said "The one thing he really loved he's throwing away."

They were silent for a while thinking of places he might be. "I got it!...the gym." Ross said rather impressed he came up with that.

"I knew I should of hid at the bar." Chandler said once Ross, Joey and Phoebe were standing in front of him at the bench press where he was just sitting there.

"Come on Chandler, you have to come back." Phoebe said

"Well I don't want to stay here anymore that's for sure. It smells like sweat mixed with a little bit of fajitas. But what is Monica going to say once she found out I left?...I don't know, I'm going to be a terrible husband let alone a father I just know it." He said

"Look Monica never needs to find out." Ross said

"And you're going to be a great couple. We look at you, and we see you together, and it just-it fits. And you just know, it's gonna last forever." Joey told him softly.

Everyone looked at him in awe.

Phoebe moved closer and held her fiance's hand "You are so sweet. That was beautiful." She said looking at Joey

He smiled "I know."

They slowly got Chandler back to their apartment to get ready for the wedding which they have to be at in forty-five minutes.

"Go over to Monica's and let Rachel know we found him." Joey instructed Phoebe to do.

Rachel sighed for what seemed like the hundreth time. She really didn't want to be the person to tell Monica that her dream wedding wasn't going to happen, that the love of her life left her at the alter.

"Rachel, we're really freaking me out." Monica told her.

"Okay..." She took a deep breath "Honey we can't find Chandler." She told her

Monica's eyes softened.

Rachel looked towards the door and saw Phoebe emerge.

"Sss vest." Rachel said quickly hoping to recover. "We can't find Chandler's vest."

"Oh my God are you serious?" Monica said worried

Phoebe came fully through the door "Found the vest." She said "But we're going to have to keep a close eye on it." She said eyes wide towards Rachel.

Monica's face went calm "Don't do that to me." She pointed at them "I was like, oh my God the worse has happened." She said before leaving the room.

Rachel went over to Phoebe "Where was he?"

"The gym." She said

"Really?" Rachel said

She nodded

Joey and Ross left with Chandler to the church bringing Alex with them. The girls left soon after.

Chandler was at the alter watching as Monica walked down the alise with Jack.

Once Jack gave away Monica to Chandler he took her hand and led her the rest of the way up.

After the ceremony ended they all made their way to the plaza to celebrate.

Ross, being the best man made his toast to the happy couple. "Chandler, I couldn't pick any one else better to be with my sister than you. You're a great husband and always will be."

Monica looked over at Chandler and smiled.

Rachel was next.

"Today was an adventure. Trying to keep you calm through it all and hide the fact that Chandler was missing half the time." She chuckled to herself. She caught all the glares she recieved from everyone else. She stopped when she realized what she just said.

Monica looked over at Chandler. He had the look of panick written all over his face.

"To the happy couple." Rachel raised her glass of water. The guest cheered. She suddenly felt this sharp pain in her stomach. She slowly sat back down.

Ross looked over at Rachel. He knew that look...

Monica watched as Rachel sat down slowly "You okay Rach?" She asked

"Yeah yeah yeah. I'm fine. I'm really happy for you guys." She said through a contraction.

"Rachel are you in labor?" Monica asked

"Nooo. Keep celebrating. Don't worry about me." She said

"Rachel if you're in labor you need to go to the hospital." Monica said. The rest of the room was chating with one another. But the dinner party were all looking at Rachel.

"Mon I don't want to ruin your special day." She said

"You staying here, through this pain is ruining this day. Go, you and Ross need to go." She said lighty touching her friends stomach.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded "I'm sure. Go have this baby." She smiled

"Okay." She breathed through another contraction. Ross got up and helped her out of the room and to the hospital.

The rest of the day Chandler and Monica enjoyed their reception. But it was hard without their two best friends there.

**Hope you enjoyed it :) The next chapter I'll have with Rachel having the baby. Please review!**


	16. They couldn't be happier

After the wedding everyone hurried to the hospital. Monica and Chandler changed into something a little more comfortable because they might be there a while.

Rachel had the baby when everyone arrived.

They were all in the room. Monica was holding baby girl Amy. With Chandler behind her. "She looks just like you Rach." Monica said gushing over the baby in her arms. "She's a New Years baby."

"I know." Rachel smiled

"Mommy can I hold her?" Alex asked looking up at her.

She looked down at him and nodded. "Yeah."

Alex ran over to the chair waiting for his mom to hand her off to him to hold.

Later that night Monica and Chandler were heading home to pack because they were leaving for their honeymoon the next morning. They already put Alex to bed and packed his stuff to stay over at Monca's parents house while they were gone.

They had their suit cases out on the bed and Monica was folding the clothes neatly inside. "Amy was so adorable." Monica said smiling

Chandler looked over at his wife. She loved babies, she loved the way they smelled and how smooth their skin was. She also loved how they fit so perfectly in her arms. "What do you think about us having another baby?" He asked still looking at her packing her clothes

Monica looked up at him "Really? You want another?"

"Yeah I really do. I wasn't there for your pregnancy and most of Alex's life as a kid. I want to experience that." He said going over to her and wrapping his arms around her from behind resting his hand over her stomach.

Monica turned around in his arms and kissed him sweetly. "When do you wanna start trying?" She asked

He kissed her sweetly "Anytime. The sooner the better." He smiled

Chandler cleared the bed of all the clothes.

"What are you doing?" She asked

He picked up Monica and put her on the bed "The no sex pact is over babe." He smiled and started kissing her while undoing all the clothes in his path.

A month went by and they started trying for a baby. A week later Monica was pregnant.

They were all very happy. Chandler couldn't wait for the day to come when he would be holding his new born baby in his arms, in the delivery room, along side his wife.

They were cuddled close together in bed one night when Monica suddenly felt something. She untangled herself from Chandler's grip and the blankets. She then ran to the bathroom.

Chandler woke up when he saw Monica run out of the room. He got up and followed her. He stopped outside of the bathroom in front of the closed door. He felt so bad, this has been going on for a couple days now and all Chandler could do was hold her and hope she felt better soon.

Monica came back out of the bathroom after just getting sick. She walked right into Chandler's open arms. "Are you okay?" He asked holding her close.

She nodded against his chest "This pregnancy is worst than when I was pregnant with Alex." She said

Chandler kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry. Let's go back to bed and I'll hold you." He said

She broke away and they both walked back to their room and back to bed.

The next day Monica was in the kitchen fixing Alex's lunch for school. Chandler walked out of his bedroom tying his tie. He grabbed a cup of coffee kissed Alex, then Monica, then Monica's still flat stomach. "I love you." He said

"We love you too." Monica smiled and handed Alex his lunch box "Remember I have a Doctor's appointment today at four." Monica told Chandler before he left for work.

"I'll be there." He said leaving.

Monica then got Alex ready and they too headed out.

After work Chandler hurried to the Doctor's office for the appointment that started in fifteen minutes.

He walked in and saw Monica sitting in a chair reading a magaizine. "Hey honey." He walked over to her and sat down

"Hey, how was your day?" She smiled

He shrugged "Okay, it's getting better though." He smiled and kissed her.

"Mrs. Bing?" The nurse called out

Monica got up with Chandler and they were led to a room

"Put this on and the Doctor will be in momentarily." She said giving Monica a paper dress and leaving the room.

The Doctor came in later and did an ultrasound. "Everything looks great Monica." She said

"Can you tell what sex the baby is yet?" Monica asked

"No not yet. By the next time I see you again you will." She smiled and removed her gloves. "Make another appointment in one month at the front desk." She smiled "Have a great day."

"Thanks." Both Monica and Chandler thanked her. Chandler waited as Monica got redressed. They then made their way to Ross and Rachel's house sense Ross picked Alex up from school.

Alex loved playing with his baby cousin Amy, that's why he can't wait until his baby brother or sister got here so he can play with the baby all the time.

A couple months later Monica was starting to show. Chandler would help her all the time around the house, even if she could still do it herself, he was just glad he was there with her and able to help with anything and everything that involved her pregnancy.

Later that night Monica was getting ready for bed. She was brushing her teeth when she suddenly stopped "Oh my God." She held her stomach "Chandler!" She yelled

Chandler was in their room when he heard Monica yell. He ran out and over to her "What? What is it? Is the baby okay?" He asked and knelt down in front of her putting his hand on her stomach.

She smiled "Everythings fine." She grabbed his hand and put it where her's was.

He smiled "Did the baby just kick?"

Monica nodded.

"Was that the first time." He asked still feeling it.

She smiled. She loved seeing him so happy about the baby "Yes."

He stood up and kissed her.

"Alex!" Monica called for him soon after.

He came out of his room and to the bathroom. Monica put his hand on her stomach "Do you feel that?" She asked

He nodded. "What is that?"

"Sweetie that's the baby kicking." She told him

"There really is a baby in there?" He looked up at her smiling.

She chuckled and nodded "Yeah." She looked up at Chandler next to her "There really is."

Chandler leaned in and kissed her again.

Two more months went by and Monica was clearly pregnant. Some people don't like being pregnant because they get fat. But Monica couldn't be happier. Being fat, she knew there was a baby in there, and it was going to come out soon and be in her arms in four months. Most of all, because she was fat, Chandler was being so sweet and Alex always wanted to touch her tummy to feel the baby inside.

Monica was at work when Chandler called her "Hey honey how's it going?" He asked through the phone.

Monica smiled when she heard his voice "It's going." She sighed

"What's wrong?" Chandler said sensing something was wrong.

"Nothing, just no one knows how to cook in this kitchen." She said looking around

"Aw I'm sorry."

"Thanks, why did you call?" She asked

"Oh, I got a call from Alex's school. He's not feeling well so I'm going to pick him up and bring him home. I wanted to let you know before you went to pick him up." He said

"Okay, well I could come home and look after him for you?"

"No don't do that. I don't want you to get sick. Stay at work, I'll handle it." He said

"Okay. I gotta go. Love you."

"Love you too." Chandler hung up and drove to Alex's school to pick him up.

Once they arrived back home Chandler made Alex get in bed and rest for a bit. He took his tempature "101.2" He looked at it. "Stay in bed, if you need anything I'll get it, just let me know. Are you thirsty?"

He shook his head no.

"Hungry? You wanna try eating something?"

He shrugged.

"Okay I'm gonna make you some soup."

An hour later Alex was in the bathroom throwing up with Chandler rubbing his back holding a bottle of water.

Monica walked through the door later that day. She went to the table and sat down. She hated when she had to be on her feet all day this far along in the pregnancy.

Chandler came out of Alex's bedroom when he heard someone come in.

"How is he?" Monica asked as Chandler came over to her.

"He has a fever and he can't keep anything down. Whatever I feed him comes right back up." He said sitting down next to her.

"Aww...How high is his fever?"

"It was 101.2 the first time I checked now it's 102." He said "I got a cold cloth on his head now. Hopefully that will help."

The rest of the day Chandler was incharge of everybody. He didn't want Monica near Alex in case she caught it so he sent her away to be with Phoebe and he was trying to keep Alex's fever down.

The following day Alex felt 100 times better. Chandler, not so much. "Monica, please leave. I don't want you to catch this." He said as Monica dabbed his forehead with a wet cloth.

"Chandler I'm not going anywhere. Besides...I got the flu shot." She said lying next to him in bed.

He turned his head slightly towards her. "You did?" She nodded. "Then can you please stay with me."

She smiled "I will always stay with you."

Four months went by and Monica was feeling the pain. The baby was coming. Chandler drove her to the hospital. He was trying to stay calm but he was too excited, he wanted this baby to come out as bad as Moncia probably wanted these contractions to stop.

It was a short birth. Five hours later Wesley James Bing was born. Weighing in at 5lbs 9oz. 10:27 a.m.

*3 years later*

Monica and Chandler moved once they found out Monica was pregnant again, they got a bigger house with more bedrooms. Rachel and Ross were pregnant with their second child. Phoebe and Joey got married and are expecting their first in just three months.

Monica was rocking baby girl Marley outside in their back yard. She was smiling at her three boys playing football in the yard. Alex was ten, Wesley three and well then there's Chandler.

Alex hiked the ball to his little brother. Chandler counted to ten before chasing them.

Wesley ran as fast as he could. Chandler started running after him only to be stopped by Alex.

Alex jumped on his dad's back causing him to slow down. "Run Wesley!" Alex cheered him on.

Wesley giggled, he saw his dad run after him so he hurried and turned around towards the other side.

Chandler smiled once his son turned around he ran right into Chandler's arms. Chandler picked him up and ran with him to the field goal.

Wesley slammed the ball down like his older brother taught him whenever he got a touch down.

Monica laughed at her boys when she saw them all do their touch down dance.

Chandler walked over to his wife. He picked up Marley in his hands and smiled, making funny faces at her.

He sat down with her in his arms. Being only four months old she looked a lot like Monica already.

Alex and Wesley got a juice box then came over and sat down. Monica leaned over and picked up Wesley who had his arms opened to her to sit on her lap.

Chandler looked around at his family. He smiled as he saw Monica help their son poke his straw through his juice. He looked over at Alex and saw he had the rubber band ball he gave him years ago in his hand. Then he looked down at the new member of their family in his arms. He looked at her, wondering, what future she had ahead of her.

He kept thinking how lucky he is to be apart of this family in front of him. He was sure glad he came back.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writting it :) Please, please, please review!**


	17. The best birthday gift

**I decided that I loved writing this story so much and you guys gave such great reviews that I'm going to post one last chapter! :) And I had this idea that I wanted to add and forgot about it...**

A couple months went by and Chandler's birthday came around. Monica had the perfect idea what to give Chandler and the kids couldn't be happier about the idea.

Monica left the house with the kids giving Chandler some time alone all to himself to watch the game without any noise and distractions.

They took awhile at the store picking out the perfect one to give him and all the stuff that was needed with it. Alex and Wesley hurried and got their mom who was with Marley in a completely different alise. "We found one!" They said excitedly grabbing onto their mother's arm and dragging her in the direction it was.

Monica looked at it "That's the one you like?" They nodded. She smiled "Alright..."

They got everything they wanted before checking out and going to the car. Monica buckled Wesley into his booster seat and Marley in her car seat. She got in and dialed her brother's number. "Hey Ross do you think you can get Chandler out of the house for an hour or two?" She asked turning on her car. "Yeah we got it...okay thanks, bye." She hung up and drove home hoping Chandler was already gone.

He was.

Alex and Wesley jumped out of the car leaving Monica to carry everything else in. "Boy's don't open it!" She yelled after them.

They were sitting in the living room waiting when Monica walked in and put Marley in her bouncy seat. "You guys wanna set it up?" She asked bringing everything in and setting it on the coffee table.

"Yeah!" They said excited jumping up and over to the stuff.

Monica got Marley some baby cereal to eat while she helped the boys making sure they didn't make a mess.

A few hours later Ross and Joey came back with Chandler. He got out of the car "Thanks guys. I'll call ya tomorrow." He said before they drove off leaving him.

Monica saw a car pull up "Okay daddy's here. You guys watch your sister while I go talk to him for a minute." She said and went outside to fine Chandler walking towards the door. "Hey birthday boy." She smiled kissing him. "I got you a present." She told him smiling.

"Really." He winked at her and wrapped his arms around her waste kissing her deeply.

Monica pulled back "Not that kind of present."

He shrugged and continued to walk up to the house.

Chandler walked in and saw Alex and Wesley looking at a wrapped present. "Daddy!" Wesley yelled and ran over to him "Open the present!" He said.

Chandler smiled and walked over to it. "It's big." He said looking at his kids.

Monica walked over to the play pen where she left Marley. She picked her up and sat down in the chair.

Alex and Wesley sat on both sides of their dad looking at the present.

Chandler unwrapped the present carefully. "Oh my God..." He smiled and looked up at Monica.

Monica was looking at Alex. She looked up and caught his eyes starring back at her. She had glassy eyes. Monica rested her head against Marley's on her lap. "You said you were saving up for a guinea pig." She told him quietly sniffling.

He looked at Alex next to him who was now at eye level with the animal. He looked at his hearing aids. He remembered back to that day when they decided to have the surgery...

That night after Chandler said goodnight to all their kids and thanked them once again for the gift he walked in his room to find Monica sitting up in the bed.

He walked over to his side of the bed and climbed in bringing Monica closer to him and kissing the top of her head.

Monica rested her head on Chandler's shoulder "You like your present?" She asked

He looked down at her "More than anything. I can't believe you rememebered that."

Monica looked up at her husband "I rememeber everything you told me." She said quietly. "I love you."

He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "I love you too."

"So what did you name him?" Monica asked

"Well...I really like the name spike, or flash." He joked "But then again when Alex took him out and he got loose, he wasn't that fast. So flash wouldn't work. And when he pooped all over my couch I realized it should be something like The Ultimate Pooper. Then I was thinking what about a super name like Batman, I mean how cool would that be?" He looked down at Monica.

She had her eyes close and her breathing was even. She much have fallen asleep.

Chandler reached over and turned off the light. He then kissed Monica's forehead "Night..." He whispered and closed his eyes.

That was the best birthday gift he got.

Until the next year when Monica told him she was pregnant...Now he couldn't be happier.

**Okay NOW I'm done :)**


End file.
